Nirvana What If
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this is a 'What If' story for Fairy Tail. What if the Magic Council had stopped Nirvana in it's tracks instead of Fairy Tail and all the other guilds and Wendy ended up joining the Council instead of Fairy Tail at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: SPECIAL THANKS TO ANIMEROCKER2008! IT'S THANKS TO HER THAT I INVENTED THIS STORY! Thank you. Now enjoy this story, I command you to!**

* * *

"MASTER!" She screamed reaching for him.

"Everyone, thank you so much. Please take care of Wendy and Carla."

She touched nothing, wasn't able to touch anything since he didn't exist. She could only watch as her master and guild, the only family and home she had known the past five years, disappeared right in front of her. She couldn't feel her legs, couldn't feel her breathing or moving, living. Her legs gave out under her and she collapsed onto the ground.

"MASTER!" She cried out to the heavens, hoping he'd still be able to hear her.

Everyone she had known, it had all been a fake. All the memories, all the adventures, everything that's ever happened to her for the past five years wasn't real. She had lost her whole family just... just like that. The Rune Knights stood in the background a few feet away from her, watching with heavy hearts. Though they did not Cait Shelter personally, they had grown to know little Wendy and couldn't help to feel bad for her; all but one. Lahar walked up to Doranbolt, who still couldn't believe what was happening, and placed a hand on his shoulder waking him from his thoughts.

"Bring her when she calms down, we'll drop her off at the nearest town." He told him.

Doranbolt blinked and turned towards him, "Nearest town? And just abandon her? Do you have any idea what's she's going through right now?"

"Regardless of if I know or not it's not our problem. She has served her purpose, we shall reward her and be on our way. Be grateful that we're not just leaving her here like barbarians."

Doranbolt couldn't accept that though. Throughout their mission he had grown kind of fond over the little girl, protective even, and what his friend was telling him right now was pissing him off. He rolled his shoulder to get Lahar's hand off of him then walked over to Wendy. He paused a few steps away from her, not knowing how to approach a crying kid. He slowly walked the rest of the steps and stood behind her crumbled body, leaning down to place a hand on her shoulder.

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love, but your companions will help you bear that sadness." He told her softly.

She slowly turned around with tear stained eyes at him; he only smiled softly.

"Come with us to the Magic Council." Doranbolt said with confidence.

Wendy's eyes widened, but before she could answer Lahar stepped in the way.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his now stupid friend.

Doranbolt stood back up and shielded Wendy from him. "I'm asking the girl if she'd like to join the Council."

"Are you insane? She's just a child Doranbolt."

"No she's not, and besides she can take care of herself. I've seen it personally, she's saved my- all of our lives today. She'd be a great asset to us Lahar, you know she will. She's a Sky Dragon Slayer, that alone should be enough." Doranbolt tried to reason.

"You can't just let anyone join Doranbolt, they're tests and regulations and-"

"She'll be joining under me as my apprentice. I'll take full responsibility for her and her training. You won't have to worry about a thing and you won't be blamed for anything if she causes trouble."

Lahar knew his friend wasn't going to back down about this judging by the determined look in his eyes. He looked down at the little girl and her cat and glared at them lightly before turning around, his cape fluttering in the wind.

"Fine! She's your responsibility, I'll uphold you to that. Let's move out men!" Lahar barked at everyone.

Doranbolt sighed and wiped his forehead, now that was a close one. He was expecting more of a fight from him, more of an argument and maybe a small fight, but Doranbolt counted his blessings lucky that that wasn't the case. He turned back at Wendy and Carla with a smile and held out his hand.

"Well? What do you say? You don't have to join, we can take you to a safe village or town nearby, but I'd like for you to. Your magic could really help a lot of people all across the country."

Wendy stared up at the man, his smile hypnotizing. When she looked at him, she didn't feel as alone. Without a second thought in her mind she nodded her head and grabbed her hand, letting him help her back do her feet. His smile widened and he bent down to help Carla up next, who was just as confused as Wendy.

"Well you two, welcome to the Magic Council." Doranbolt congratulated.

Thinking back on the day, Wendy would only remember darkness. Darkness, before a hand appeared out of it and lifted her up. She'd remember that the hand was warm and reassuring.

* * *

******I'm not going to write everything down, but here is how it goes. The four guilds never came, only Wendy. The Magic Council requested that Cait Shelter would provide a guide through the forest and that was Wendy. Lahar assigned her to Doranbolt, who came along this mission, along with a few no names and she stuck with him. Things happened, friendships were made, Jellal did come and help them, but was captured just like in the manga and then now we're at the part when Wendy's Master is telling her he's not real. Everybody get it? Good. This story will really get started in the next chapter of!**

******NIRVANA! WHAT IF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Okay so I know it's been a while everyone, I've been busy and tired though. I've also been working on a few new fanfictions, AAA being one of them. Enjoy this chapter very much!**

* * *

It was only after when Wendy had arrived at the Magic Council Headquarters and was waiting in a private room with Carla did she realize what she had just done. She had left everything she's ever known to move into a new, real town with proper citizens instead of a guild near the mountains, and start a new life. She's never been to a town, she's heard from her Master though that they act and dress nothing like them. She started second guessing her decision now, what if she embarrasses Doranbolt? Maybe she should have stayed? Then again it wasn't like there was anything left for her back there... thinking back on everybody it brought tears to her eyes.

"Carla, do you think we made the right choice?" She asked her oldest friend.

"Better than staying at that fake guild."

"Carla!" Wendy yelled.

"Sorry... I don't know Wendy. Doranbolt seemed nice enough though, he was really set on protecting you and that's all I care about. For your protection." Carla answered flicking her tail around.

"I miss everyone." Wendy sniffed.

"They only left us a few hours ago Wendy... I miss them too though." Carla whispered hugging her friend.

Wendy hugged her back and sniffed, wiping her tears on her sleeves. They pulled away when they heard the door opening, Doranbolt entering alongside a woman who resembled a nurse. She wore the same exact uniform as Doranbolt did, only with an added white hat with a red plus on it. She looked very pale with freckles over his nose, her platinum blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun. She smiled warmly at Wendy, her grey eyes sparkling at her.

"Hey, sorry about the wait you two. This right here is Crystal, she's part of our medical team. She's here to check you both out and make sure there's nothing wrong with you then return you to me. After that I'll show you to your room and we can start the tour of your new home tomorrow." Doranbolt told them.

Carla stayed quiet but Wendy nodded. "Nice to meet you Crystal."

"Hello there Wendy, nice to meet you too." Crystal smiled brightly at her.

She was very beautiful Wendy noted and wondered if she was perhaps with Doranbolt in a romantic way. They looked like they could be dating together, they were both very good looking.

"Call me when you're done Crystal." Doranbolt said.

"Will do Boss." Crystal giggled.

Doranbolt looked over at Wendy and smiled kindly before teleporting away.

"What I'm going to do is all normal procedures, just a check-up really like when you visit the doctor. It'll only take a couple of minutes." Crystal warned them.

"Ah- okay." Wendy nodded.

"Welcome you two, I have to say the Council has never accepted someone so young before... or a cat. If Doranbolt vouches for you two though then you must be something amazing. I can't wait to see what's in store for us here now." She giggled.

Wendy blushed at the praise, "thank you."

"Aw, you're too cute. It's Crystal Steele okay? I'm usually at Red Section of the medical wing so if you need any help or have any questions or anything at all you can come talk to me whenever. I'm sure Doranbolt's told you the same, but we're girls here."

"You're too kind Crystal." Wendy smiled.

"And you're way too cute! Finally some cute members to tease. Alright then, let's start this check-up! Now who's first?"

* * *

_"Wendy? Carla?"_

_"Yes Master!"_

_"Yes Master?"_

_"You two have a new mission, Rank B."_

_"Really? B? Are you sure we're ready for that Master?"_

_"Wendy! Have some confidence in yourself! We'll gladly accept the mission Master."_

_"You are to escort a team sent from the Magic Council; they're here to investigate some things in the forest and requested a guide."_

_"Oh, that sounds alright then."_

_"That's hardly B Rank Master."_

_"Don't let your guard down girls, now good luck on your mission."_

Wendy blinked, waking up from her daydream. She looked up and saw Doranbolt standing in front of her, Crystal nowhere to be seen. Carla was lying asleep on her lap, completely tuckered out.

"You okay?" Doranbolt asked.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." She said picking Carla up.

She cradled her against her chest and stood up, walking towards Doranbolt. He looked down at her and reached for her face, examining it and pulled down at the skin under her eyes.

"Crystal said you both were completely healthy, but you look dead tired. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Doranbolt said leaning back up.

He held the door open for her and Wendy walked out, sticking close to Doranbolt as they walked through the halls. If she wasn't so tired curiosity would have gotten the better of her and she would have started looking around. Wendy was completely focused on sleeping though. Doranbolt led them a little further down the halls, finally reaching their room.

"It's blank inside, but has a bed and the essentials. There's no rules that says you can't decorate it or anything so later on we can do that. I guess that's all for now." He said opening her new room door.

Wendy nodded as she walked in. It was a plain solid blue room, a picture of the Council building on the side wall when you first walk in. There was a dark oak dresser against the wall with a mirror attached to it, a closet and a bed with clean sheets and blankets. There wasn't any windows or anything, explaining why there were several pictures of mountains and forests hanging on the wall. Next to the bed Wendy placed Carla on was a vase filled with flowers. Carla would enjoy waking up to them, Wendy thought as she tucked her in.

"Usually the girls have their own quarters and the guys have their own, Council members like me and Lahar though get our own wing anywhere. Since you're my responsibility you'll be staying with me- well not literally WITH me, but just! My room is right across the hall." Doranbolt said pointing at the door.

Wendy giggled lightly and nodded at him.

"When you get used to everything we can move you to the girls quarters if you want; until then you'll have to bear with me as a neighbor." He joked.

Wendy yawned as she nodded.

"I better let you get to sleep then, night Wendy."

"Doranbolt." She called before he left.

"Yes?" He asked looking back.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"This is what Cait Shelter sent us? A girl and a cat?"_

_"Don't judge a book by it's cover Lahar, sorry about my friend here. He's hard on everyone."_

_"Um, no worries."_

_"Thanks for helping us, I'm Doranbolt and my friend over here is Lahar. Everyone else is behind us, but they don't matter."_

_"HEY!" _

_"Doranbolt!"_

_"Hahaha, I was only kidding. Please take care of us- um?"_

_"Wendy! Wendy Marvell, and this is my friend Carla."_

_"Then please take care of us Wendy Marvell and friend Carla. Feel free to knock any of these bozo's out if they bother you."_

_"How about your friend over there with the glasses?"_

_"Carla! I'm sorry about that."_

_"No worries, I feel the same way sometimes."_

_"Doranbolt, we're wasting time."_

_"Right Boss. Well then, shall we start going?"_

When Wendy woke up, she felt hot. She touched her cheeks and felt that they were flustered. Wendy shook her head and leaned up, looking around the room. She didn't recognize it and panicked a little inside before she remembered... it all felt like a dream.

"Carla?" Wendy whispered shaking her friend awake.

"What is it Wendy?" Carla meowed.

"Nothing, I'm just a little hungry."

"Well then go get some food, Master or someone can help you." She said.

Wendy flinched and Carla leaned up, remembering herself. She looked at Wendy's sad smile and sighed.

"Oh, right... come on Wendy." Carla said jumping down the bed.

"Um, should we leave the room? I mean-"

"Are we prisoners here?"

"Well no-"

"Then we're allowed to go explore for food." Carla said walking towards the door.

Maybe Doranbolt could help them. Wendy followed after Carla and opened the door for them, walking across the door and standing in front of Doranbolt's. She gulped and started knocking softly on it. Carla rolled her eyes and kicked the door.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"What? Your knocks were way too weak." She told her.

"You don't just go kicking people's doors though so early in the morning!"

"It's actually the afternoon right now, a little after one."

Wendy eeped and jumped back a little, finding the door Carla just kicked wide opened. She gulped as she looked up at Doranbolt and hoped he wasn't mad at all. He didn't look it. Actually, he looked a little... different. He didn't have his council robe on, just a dark blue shirt and pants, and he was wearing glasses.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Wendy bowed lightly.

"No bother at all, I was beginning to wonder when you two would wake up." Doranbolt told them taking his glasses off and putting them in his coat pocket.

"Sorry about that, I don't know-"

"Wendy's hungry!" Carla interrupted.

Wendy's eyes widened and she stared at her friend who only shrugged. Knowing her she was just going to beat around the bush for a while. Doranbolt smiled lightly and leaned up straight.

"Hungry, right. One second." He told them walking back in his room.

He returned wearing his council cloak and an extra council outfit in his hands.

"This one is for you, would you like to shower before you start your day or bathe or... whatever?" Doranbolt asked, his cheeks heating up.

Wendy took the clothes from him and stared at him, "that would be nice."

"Sadly my room is the only one with a bathroom. When you start to live in the girl headquarters you'll be sharing one with several other women. If you work your way up though you might get your own place like me. Until then though, come in." He explained holding open his door.

Wendy walked in and looked around. His room looked exactly like hers but messier and covered with papers everywhere. Stapled on the walls, in folders and books on the floors, there was a pile on a desk which looked like he had just been sitting at because the seat was pulled out in such a way.

"Sorry about the mess, I don't clean very often."

"Try none at all." Carla snorted.

Doranbolt chuckled and walked around the girl and her cat, towards the back of room and opened the door.

"Here's the bathroom, showers pretty simple. Just turn right and left, hot water left, cold water right. I'll be finishing up paperwork at my desk so whenever you finish we can have breakfast, or lunch, and I'll show you around."

"Thank you."

"No problem Wendy."

No more words were exchanged as she walked into the back of his room and into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, Doranbolt's smile fell and he groaned loudly. She was taking a shower in his room. His apprentice was. What was he thinking? There was no evil intent about it, Doranbolt felt like he shouldn't be here though. He was only taking care of her, he could have taken her to the female showers though. He fell onto the floor and sighed out.

What was wrong with him?

"What is wrong with you?"

Doranbolt opened an eye and saw the cat standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was wondering the same thing." He told him.

Carla huffed, "listen bub. I don't know who you are-"

"Doranbolt."

"Or what you do-"

"I work as a Councilman."

"Or what your motive was getting Wendy here-"

"Helping her?"

"Be quiet!" Carla meowed.

Doranbolt closed his mouth.

"The point is that I don't want anything to happen to Wendy and right now this seems like the safest place for her. SEEMS. If I find out that you're just using her though or she's not safe here or anything along those lines we are leaving." Carla announced.

Doranbolt thought as much so he nodded, "okay. Just remember while Lahar and everyone else just wanted to dump the poor kid at the closest village, I was the only one who wanted to help her."

"And for that... you have my gratitude."


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: New chapter meaning new things! Has anybody been reading Fairy Tail Zero? I love that manga, I love Mavis. I wish it came out every Friday like Fairy Tail, sadly it doesn't though. In California they finally released my little monster in English at the bookstore, I bought all the volumes they had released though I didn't have the money. I'm so happy though. **

**So this is a story about Wendy being in the Magic Council. Fairy Tail never really talks about the Magic Council, so most of this is made up by me with some facts on what I read on the internet. I tried to make it sound as accurate and believable as possible. She's really started to get into the council now so I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Wendy, I don't like this at all." Carla pouted as she twirled around in the mirror.

"Why? I think you look nice." Wendy pouted.

"Wendy, I look like an old cat. Just look at it, it's dragging." Carla said flipping her cape around.

"I'm surprised they had one this small actually. Just wait one second." Wendy said going through the drawers and cabinets.

It felt like an invasion of privacy; she found razors and creams and other things you'd find in a bathroom. Through her third drawer raid she found what she was looking for, a pair scissors. Carla honestly didn't look that bad, just her pants were a little bit too baggy and her cape maybe be longer than her body, other than that her shirt fit fine... if you didn't look at the sleeves.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll fix it right up." Wendy said picking Carla up from the sky.

She placed her on the counter and took a step back, imaging how she was going to do this.

"Just watch the tail."

"Of course Carla." Wendy said tugging on her oversized white pants.

She started trimming them up and up before stopping for a second.

"Do you want shorts or a skirt?" She asked.

"Skirt please." Charlie answered.

Wendy nodded as she resumed cutting; these pants were long enough for her to cut out the middle part and make them into a cute skirt. She tossed the shredded fabric on the floor then moved to her sleeves, cutting them so her paws could be shown.

"I don't get why I have to wear one of these." Carla mumbled.

"Because you're a council member too now." Wendy said nodding; she went on the other side.

"Still, I'd be much more comfortable and look much better in my regular clothes."

Wendy giggled, "I think you look better now. Let me just snip the robe a little bit, and... better." She said placing the scissors back on the counter.

Carla turned around and nodded, she did look better. She could actually see her paws and legs now and the cape didn't make her look like a ghost anymore. Carla tightened her belt and maneuvered the cape a little bit. While she placed the finishing touches Wendy started picking up the scraps of fabric and placed them in the trash can.

"Nice work Wendy, I don't look as bad anymore." Carla nodded at herself.

"Thanks Carla." Wendy smiled.

Carla turned around and stared at her partner. She looked absolutely adorable in the uniform, it fitting her perfectly unlike her. Carla would have preferred her in a skirt as well instead of those white pants, but it seems that the uniform didn't come in female versions.

"Wow, I'm feeling a little nervous." Wendy gulped.

"Why? All we're doing is looking around our new home."

"Well yeah, but we're also going to be meeting so many new people and be working completely different than how we're used too. I mean, I don't even know what the Council does." Wendy said.

Carla pouted, not knowing herself either. She didn't dwell on it though as she hopped down from the counter and wrapped her tail around Wendy's leg.

"Well we're about to find out, together." She said.

Wendy smiled brightly as she picked her up, leading the two of them out of the bathroom. When they entered Doranbolt's room there was a huge improvement in... everything. It looked like her cleaned, swept, washed and air freshened. Doranbolt was standing in the middle of the room holding a basket filled with dirty clothes when they entered. He smiled then coughed, staring at his basket, before throwing it away somewhere.

"I figured it was time for a clean up since you two are going to be visiting often." He said rubbing the back of his head then frowned.

He stared hard at Carla in Wendy's hands.

"You know, female workers in the council aren't allowed to wear skirts. It creates distractions." Doranbolt told her.

"Well I'm a cat, what kind of distraction will that be?" Charlie asked.

Doranbolt shrugged, she got him there. He looked over Wendy next and blinked. The outfit fit her better than he expected and really brought out her hair, it seeming to stand out darker than the blue the uniform was made of. It looked pretty nice on her, real nice. He turned around and went to his desk, digging around in his drawers for a rubber band.

"Here, women are required to wear their hair up." He said holding it out to her.

"The Council is sounding really sexist right now." Carla said.

"It's nothing big Carla." Wendy said placing her down.

She grabbed the rubber band from Doranbolt's hands, thanking him, then tried her hair into a ponytail.

"Up meaning a bun, like Lahar had it remember?" Doranbolt asked.

"Oh, okay." Wendy said fixing it.

"I don't want my Wendy looking like that creep." Carla said.

Doranbolt glared at her quickly before calming down, "if you talk like that outside these walls you will get kicked out. Lahar is a great man and no one will allow you to talk badly about him."

"She's just nervous." Wendy said fixing her hair into a bun.

Doranbolt nodded and started heading for the door.

"I'm not nervous, that guy makes my whiskers on edge that's all." Carla said hopping back into her arms.

"It's pretty easy to get lost, but once you walk around the halls enough you'll notice slight differences." Doranbolt said walking down them.

Wendy, carrying Carla, caught up and started walking by his side.

"This isn't actually the original building, but a remake. We had some spies in the Council a while back who destroyed-'

"Hold on, did you just say spies? In the Council?" Carla asked.

"Yes-"

"Well how is that even possible? Aren't you guys supposed to be the strongest bunch?"

"Carla!" Wendy hissed.

"It's alright, you'll be learning all about the Magic Council's history in your history class so whatever questions you have you can ask your teacher." Doranbolt said before continuing the tour.

Wendy had to interrupted though, "I'm sorry, did you say class? And teacher?"

"Yes. I can't teach you everything there is, I have work as well. You two will be placed in where the other new recruits train and won't be treated any different from when you first join the Magic Council, except every now and then I'll be teaching you some lessons and you won't be sharing a room and be bathing with several other women. Other than those things though you'll be experiencing everything the Council has to offer."

As Wendy and Carla let the words sink in, Doranbolt continued.

"The wreckage and ruins of the old building would have token far too long to repair, so the Magic Council decided to move their base headquarters to a more higher up area. Our building right now is surrounded by thick vegetation and a large lake sitting in front of it with a few ships docked not far from the building. I'm sure your teachers will give you a tour of the surrounding area so you can see where we're located. Anyway even though the buildings different, the insides are still the same. Everything inside the council's headquarters holds history, like these curtains for instances."

Wendy's eyes could not stop wandering her new home. Everything was amazingly huge and expensive looking, like Wendy had just walked inside of a castle or a palace. The Magic Council's Headquarters actually did seem like a castle or a palace. This placed looked like all the fairy tales Master and Mystogun used to read her as bedtime stories.

"Oh really? Tell me then, does that dust ball of lint have a history as well?"

"Actually it does, you'll learn later about that in class though and I'll be sure to tell YOUR teacher to pay extra careful attention to you."

Wendy blinked, missing out on the whole conversation, and stared down at Carla.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Nothing, Doranbolt's still sprouting his history on how these are sacred walls and sacred rugs and that doorknob right there, it has a long and boring history about it." Carla said.

"Is she always like this?" Doranbolt asked Wendy.

"Not always, I think she's just hungry right now." Wendy answered.

"I see, well let's hurry up then. If you've been paying attention the hall's colors have been changing. Back there near our rooms we have a bright shade of blue for our color, but here closer to the heart of the council it's a darker shade."

"Wow. I would have never noticed." Carla said blankly.

Wendy giggled and Doranbolt gave them both a look.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt, that was a little funny though." She giggled.

Doranbolt chuckled a little himself and opened a door, leading his two new apprentice down another hallway. This one was filled with more people who greeted Doranbolt and stopped and stared at the two little people that were walking beside him. Wendy stuck close to Doranbolt and even went as far as to grab his hand which shocked the man a little. He looked down at her with a bewildered expression.

"What are those?" She whispered, scared to point at the walking frogs.

"Those? What are you- do you mean the anthropomorphous amphibians?" Doranbolt asked.

"Antho, amfa, what?" Wendy asked.

"The frogs, she's talking about the frog looking people all around us." Carla told him.

"They're not frogs, but amphibians."

"Same different."

"They prefer amphibians and they work here. There are a lot of different types of people working here, there's no reason to get scared."

"Oh look Wendy, that one's a lizard."

Wendy screeched and jumped closer to Doranbolt, trying to hide herself behind his robe. Doranbolt blinked and looked at the people around him, seeing all there attention on them.

"Is that-, is that- I didn't know you had a kid Doranbolt!" One of his friends, Maximus, said walking up to pat his shoulder.

"She's not my kid, I'm only 22 Max." Doranbolt frowned.

"So? People have kids at and before 22, so what's your daughter's name?" Maximus asked leaning down.

He smiled brightly at Wendy and Carla, "aw. And she even has a pet kitty. I didn't know it was bring your daughter to work day, I would have brought Alexis with me if that was the case."

"For the last time Max, she is not my daughter! Just look at her! She's-!... How old are you Wendy?" Doranbolt asked.

"14."

"14. She's 14 years old! That means I would have had her when I was 8!"

"Damn, I didn't know you went down like that Doranbolt as a child. You were a little bad boy huh, weren't you?" Maximus laughed.

Maximus looked very handsome to Wendy. He had this certain hair style, how one side was long than the other. It seemed like a short hair cut with just really long bangs covering the right side of his face, silver streaks through his jet black hair. He had sharp teeth, just like her own dragon fangs, and bright blue eyes. What was with the Council Members all being beautiful? Crystal was simply gorgeous with her platinum blonde hair, Doranbolt looked very handsome with his goatee and sea-foam green eyes and now Maximus enters with his bright smile and even bright personality.

"He-hello, I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm new here. Doranbolt is my mentor, not my father, and this is my partner and dear friend Carla, not a pet." Wendy introduced herself.

Carla glared at Maximus while he gave both of them a look over.

"Mentor? You mean, the Council are accepting children now? Since when?" Maximus asked.

"They were a special exception."

"And mentor? What's that about, huh? Huh?" Maximus nudged wiggling his eyebrows.

"Again, special exception."

"Right. Well Wendy, Carla, I'm Maximus Charming and it's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm in the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit just like my buddy Doranbolt here, except he has a tiny higher rank than me." Maximus introduced himself.

Doranbolt snorted, "more like I'm you boss."

"I head that D, and shut up."

"Alright, now move out of the way Max. I'm trying to give them a tour of the council." Doranbolt said pushing past him.

"Tour? That sounds great, I'd love to join and add my own insights. He hasn't been boring you with the same old things has it? How everything has a history and blah, blah, blah."

Carla laughed at that one.

"Don't you have paperwork to do Max?"

He smiled, "nope! Just finished it a few hours ago."

"Well now you have more, you're dismissed."

"Aw D! Why do you have to be so mean?!" Maximus asked.

Doranbolt quickly sped up though and tugged Wendy along with him. The people/amphibians seemed to increase the further they walked down the halls.

"4th Custody Enforcement Unit?" Wendy asked once they slowed down.

"Yeah, Lahar's the head of that unit. We're in charge of taking in people who break the laws of the council, one in eight units." Doranbolt explained.

"Oh... is that the unit we'll be in too?" Wendy asked staring up at him.

"If you want, I was thinking of putting you more in the Special Forces or Medical Unit with Crystal when you're ready. I myself am trying to transfer to a different unit right now; I feel as if that one's wasting my potential."

"Special Forces?" She repeated.

"Yeah, because you have an ancient and rare magic. That's what our Special Forces unit is all made up of, people with rare magic just like you. You'd be the first dragon slayer we've had though."

"I think I'd rather stick to medical, I'm not really a fighter." Wendy mumbled.

"Could have fooled me with your moves back at Nirvana." Doranbolt said to himself.

"Well that's because, well because, Jellal." Wendy whispered to herself.

She didn't know anything about attack magic spells, only healing spells, but thanks to Jellal she was able to achieve one. Jellal. Her savior, a criminal to the councilors. Wendy pouted and started sulking a little. She didn't think she was allowed to visit prisoners at the council and figured that her first day wouldn't be the best time to ask. Doranbolt didn't seem to notice her distress, he did notice how they were still holding hands though.

"You can let go now, they won't bite." He told her.

Wendy looked at their joint hands and blushed scarlet, dropping it like it was on fire.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She squeaked.

Doranbolt neither chuckled and shook his head; he just continued walking like the whole thing never happened. The people around the three of them seemed to increase more and more and Wendy had no idea the council was made up of so many people. She didn't know much about the Council other than they were powerful and really strict so from those things she only figured it would be tough to get into becoming a member. Standing here though Wendy thought just the opposite. It must have been easy.

"There are training rooms, study rooms, libraries, offices dedicated to studying magic, experimenting rooms, of course prisons and housing, and meeting rooms. Everything is separated into sections here. You were really lucky joining the day you did, we only recently started training our new recruits just a week ago. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up. Sadly, the only thing we just have one at is our cafeteria. Everything is free though and it's huge to fit in all of our comrades." Doranbolt explained.

Wendy tried to absorbed everything like a sponge, but her mind would often wonder off. It completely went off balance door when Doranbolt held the door open for her leading her into the cafeteria, or as Wendy thought of it, the giant ballroom! The smells and aromas that hit her senses nearly knocked her out. She took a step back and covered her nose, shaking her head. Doranbolt was to into his explaining on how the cafeteria came to be and how cooks all over the world worked for them giving their lunches the widest varieties that he didn't even noticed that she had run away until he paused and found himself apprentice... less.

"Wendy?" Doranbolt called.

He walked out of the cafeteria and looked down the halls, not spotting her down any of them. Left? Or right? Doranbolt sighed as he wondered where she went and deciding asking around if anyone had seen the girl and the cat would be the most efficient way. He found her later, about ten minutes later, curled up into a ball outside of the building with wildlife all around her; Carla standing a few feet away admiring a flower.

"Wendy?" He asked walking up to her.

Wendy looked up, seeming a little startled and happy that she was discovered. Carla stared over at Doranbolt and glared harshly at him for what reason he had no idea.

"I'm sorry, I started feeling light headed in there though and needed some fresh air. I didn't mean to leave you without telling." She said quietly to him, curling up into a tighter ball.

"Light headed? Was it because of all the talking? I know it's a loud place there with so many people, you'll get used to it though."

"No, it wasn't the talking; it was the scents."

Doranbolt walked closer to her, "scents?"

"Yeah. All the different kinds of foods there, the spices and aromas. It was messing with my nose and making it cloudy, I couldn't handle it."

"Dragon slayers senses are stronger and keener than humans, it's best to remember that teach." Carla said walking over to Wendy.

"So you smell things stronger than humans? And hear better? And see farther? And taste more?"

"Essentially, I don't know about the tastes. I can see a bit farther than what Master and friends could do, and hear further than Carla so I guess those two are true."

"So it seems that you won't be able to go into the cafeteria to eat." Doranbolt said, a little stumbled.

"I don't know, like you said before with the noise I might be able to get used to the scents. They were too strong when I entered and I wasn't that well prepared to face... them." Wendy said.

Before she could finish she peeked over at Doranbolt, to see if he was mad at her or not, and noticed him gone. She sighed and before she could finish, he was right back standing in front of her.

"Sorry." He said holding out a plate.

On it was several onigiris, plain, no flavor or spices, white riced wrapped in seaweed onigiris. Wendy blinked before she reached out and took it from him.

"I wasn't saying I couldn't eat food, back there though there was way to many different kinds of it." Wendy mumbled, "thanks." She said quickly after.

"Oh, well still. You're hungry right? I placed a few salmon ones there for Carla too." He said.

"I hate fish." Charlie pouted sniffing at the plate.

"Then I'll eat them." He said teleporting off again.

Wendy leaned her knees down and placed the plate on her lap, taking a bite out of an onigiri to check for salmon. When all she tasted was rice she handed it to Carla who gladly accepted. Doranbolt appeared back again, this time beside her. He held out two glasses of lemonade for the two of them, leaned back when they took them from his hands, and relaxed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun bathing across his skin. If it wasn't for Wendy he'd be stuck inside his room doing mountains of paperwork and reports on their mission yesterday. Thanks to her though Maximus and some other unlucky sap was doing it now. Doranbolt chuckled and smiled, looking over at Wendy. He blinked, his smile falling off of his face when he saw that tears were rolling down her eyes.

"It's good." She sniffed.

Carla was ignoring them, Doranbolt thought he should have too but couldn't stop his hand from rubbing the top of her head. Wendy sniffed as her tears continued to fall, wanting to curl up into a ball again but finding it unable to because of the food on her lap.

"It's only been a day, not even a full day, just a couple of hours. It would be unnatural if you ran out of tears yesterday." He told her.

"You don't say." She cried.

"Yeah, you don't have to try and act strong in front of everyone. In the beginning before we all joined none of us were strong. This place will make you stronger though so until you start your training, it's okay to be weak."

Wendy nodded her head and Carla stayed quiet through this whole conversation, chewing away on her food. Even she didn't know what to say when Wendy started crying, only thinking about leaning against her to try and show her she was there. She couldn't come up with words though to make her better. He had been able to though. So far he's been posing no threat to their safety. Like he said though, it's only been a day. The two of them still knew nothing about this man and yet they were trusting him with their lives.

Carla was going to keep on her toes and watch out for them, so far though she didn't see him as a threat though. That was only so far though.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: I posted a new Mendy story and I started writing a new story, it's so sad. I'm so busy right now that I kind of forgot to update, I'm sorry. Enjoy this new chapter though!**

* * *

"Doranbolt!"

Wendy flinched while Doranbolt simply turned around; he stared back down at Wendy though when he felt her lean into him slightly. Was she really such a timid girl? Before during Nirvana, even though she did seem very timid there too, she seemed stronger. Maybe losing her guild and family had something to do with that.

"Lahar, what is it you need?" Doranbolt asked looking back up.

Lahar walked over and stared down at the two apprentices, his eyes not believing them.

"I see you two have gotten comfortable." He said.

Wendy hid behind Doranbolt's robe while Carla glared, her whiskers twitching. Doranbolt chuckled at the two of them and smiled at Lahar.

"You've never had a way with children." He smirked.

"Never needed to. Anyway what are they still doing with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm giving them a tour of our headquarter."

"That's what the classes are for Doranbolt, it's not your job to be a tour guide. Now hurry up and drop these two off, we have a meeting to get to."

Wendy was dreading what Lahar was saying. Leave? Drop? He was going to leave them?! This was their first day here though! She thought, she at least thought Doranbolt would stay with her for a few days until she got used to it.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Lahar, they just got here."

So he did understand!

"Well so did all our other recruits and they're doing just fine. I'm sure if you picked these two as your personal apprentices then they should be able to survive one class without you."

It was like he was asking him to drop them both in a lake and expect them not to drown and swim to safely. Sure Doranbolt could have fought about this more, but Lahar did make a point. He wanted to watch her and Doranbolt thought there would never be a good time for her to stand on her own. Today sure as hell wouldn't be a good day though! It was her first day here!

"Okay." Wendy said.

Both eyes turned to her; she stepped from behind Doranbolt and clenched her bottom shirt. Doranbolt knew she was trying to act strong in front of Lahar or for him, maybe both. Lahar smiled at the little girl and looked up at Doranbolt.

"Well there you have it, drop her off and hurry up. We're already late as it is."

Doranbolt pressed his lips together as he turned around, walking off in the opposite direction of Lahar. Wendy quickly followed after him and Carla stayed behind for a bit.

"Skirts aren't allowed you know." Lahar said.

"Who would want to look underneath a cat's skirt?" Carla questioned.

Lahar's eyes twitched.

"You don't like Wendy just like I don't like you. As long as we stay out of each others way then I don't think we'll have a problem." Carla told him.

"I see that hard to do since my best worker is teaching you two."

"Well find another favorite because until Wendy's comfortable, if you try to take him away from her again I won't be so nice. That is all." Carla said sprouting wings.

She flew off leaving Lahar there alone, wondering why he took a tongue lashing from a feline. It's not like he was trying to hurt them, quite the opposite. He was helping them. If Doranbolt babied them then they would never be able to survive in this environment. He was not hurting, but helping them he believed.

"I don't have to leave you know, Lahar isn't the boss of me." Doranbolt said.

"Really? Because before you said Lahar was the leader of whatever division you were in." Wendy told him.

Doranbolt blinked, "that doesn't mean he's the boss of me!"

Wendy started laughing and Doranbolt stopped walking, staring at the girl. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I think he's just trying to help Doranbolt, maybe. He's right you know, I should be going to class I think. The sooner I go then the sooner I'll get used to things." She said.

Doranbolt made a face before sighing, reaching out to touch her shoulder. He looked around and saw Carla flying towards them, several council members around them turning their heads to watch the flying cat.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She said.

Doranbolt shrugged and held out a hand; Carla stared at it before touching it and soon Doranbolt teleported both of them into a classroom. The teaching quarters was all the way across the building and they were late to the class as is. Needless to say the class was surprised when three people suddenly appeared inside their classroom, the teacher though wasn't fazed in the least.

"Ah Doranbolt, what are you doing here?"

Doranbolt looked up and motioned a finger over towards him.

"A minute everyone please." The teacher addressed the class before walking over to where they were.

"Calcifer, meet two new students of yours." Doranbolt said pressing Wendy and Carla forward.

Carla flew back down on the ground and hid her wings while Wendy gulped and looked up at her new teacher. His name was Calcifer and he looked threatening to say the least. His hair was spikey and bright red, several scars on his face; one across his eyebrow like Doranbolt had, one on his chin, and one more on his forehead. Wendy gulped staring at the man when his brown eyes suddenly looked down at her.

"They're a kid and a cat." Calcifer said.

"I didn't ask what they were, I simply said they were new students and recruits. You are to treat them the same way as everyone else."

Calcifer looked down at Wendy and Carla and sighed.

"Names."

"Uh, Wendy Marvell, and she's Carla." Wendy told him.

"Wendy, Carla, go sit in the back. You owe me Doranbolt." Calcifer said getting back to his class.

Doranbolt only chuckled before teleporting out of the classroom. And just like that, Doranbolt had thrown them into a lake but with sharks investing them. Wendy gulped and followed Carla's lead as she walked over to the only available seat in the back. The students all stared at her as she passed, some Doranbolt's age and some even older. None of them looked like Wendy's. She sat in the back of the room and leaned down in her seat, her face turning bright red.

A paw on her head made her look back up. She saw Carla look up at her with such a knowing smile on her face that Wendy couldn't help but smile back.

"You can do this." She whispered.

Wendy gulped and nodded her head, smiling back.

"Thanks Carla."

* * *

There was a total of nine classes. Students would only take three classes a day though and each day the classes would alternate. Today's classes were Fiore History, the Council History and Magic's History. Basically it was all book studying. Calcifer hadn't turned out to be a mean person like Wendy had thought he would be. At the end of Council History he had pulled her aside and explained the classes to her, how during the initiation test it would let them know what type of job their new recruits would excel at. He asked Wendy why she was here, what she wanted to do and she thought back to what Doranbolt had said.

She told him Healer and Special Forces. Calficer blinked and chuckled a bit; his chuckled stopped short when Carla snapped and started lecturing him about how great Wendy was as a Sky Dragon Slayer and a healer. Calcifer stopped short and stared at the girl wide-eyed.

"So that's why you're here; he could have at least warned me." Calcifer mumbled before writing a schedule down on a piece of paper.

Because of her words and Carla's instead of taking nine classes like the rest of the class, she had fourteen. Sure she had the nine classes just the same as everyone else, them including basic skills, martial arts, magic training and things like those, but her extra five classes consisted of special training for becoming whatever Special Forces was and a healer. Tomorrow she had a healing class along with her exercising classes; she only hoped Crystal would be her teacher there.

It was around the afternoon when all her classes ended. The students she shared around her all dispersed in their own little groups and Wendy was left alone with Carla. She didn't mind though, this was how it was supposed to be. Wendy walked outside of the classroom and looked both ways, finding herself a little... lost. She half expected, well more like completely expecting, Doranbolt to be out here waiting for her. He was no where to be found though.

Wendy stood there at the door for a couple of minutes before leaning up and adventuring off on her own.

"Wendy?"

"It's alright Carla, we're just exploring." Wendy told her.

It was hard to explore though when you didn't know what rooms were off limits and what weren't and how every one of the rooms and doors looked exactly the same. Wendy was sure they had walked into a complete circle when she started at the door that looked like the room to her classroom. When the door opened and Maximus came out, turns out it wasn't.

"Huh? Wendy? Wendy! Hey Kid!" Maximus grinned closing the door after him.

"Hello Maximus." Wendy said.

"What are you doing here? I thought Doranbolt was showing you around?" He asked.

"He did, but had a meeting so I went to class." Wendy said.

"Class? Really? So how did you like it? I remembered when I first joined the Council, I couldn't even believe I was able to get in. Oh those were the good old days," Maximus sighed reminiscing , "now I'm stuck with paperwork duty."

Wendy giggled lightly and Maximus laughed with her.

"So what are you doing here? Are you lost or something? Where's Doranbolt? Didn't you say you had class?" He asked.

"Well I did, but it's over now and Doranbolt wasn't there when I left so um I guess I'm a little lost."

"Have no fear then, luckily for you I know our headquarters like the back of my hand. To the women's dorms here we go." Maximus said heading forward.

But Wendy didn't live in the women's dorm, she wasn't sure if that's something Doranbolt would want other people to know about or not. Wendy ran forward and reached for Maximus's coat, stopping him.

"Wait! I don't want to go back yet!" She said.

Maximus gave her a look.

"Um... Doranbolt didn't finish giving me a tour and my teachers didn't give me one either. Do you think you'd be able to Maximus?" She asked coming up with something.

Maximus blinked before grinning, "of course! I'm the best damn tour guide there is! I'll show you everything!"

Wendy smiled back and started following after him and his kick in the heels. Carla hopped along Wendy's shoulder and stayed there.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't think Doranbolt wants people to know we're staying with him." Wendy whispered back.

"So your saying we're stuck with this boso until Dornabolt finds us?"

"He's not that bad."

"Aw Wendy, you remind me of my own daughter. Her name is Alexius and she's 12, she wants to be in the Council though just like her old man. Can you believe that? How cute. Working for the Council is hard work though and I worry if she'll be able to make it, seeing you here though if you can do it then I'm sure she'll be able to as well. Anyway, back towards the tour. Wait a second though, was Calcifer by any chance your teacher today? Because boy do I have stories to tell you..."

* * *

He found her sitting all the way in the back, deserted area of the grand Council's library by herself; Carla using several books as a bed. He started walking over and she peeked up from her book, giving him a polite smile.

"Hello Doranbolt."

Doranbolt smiled back lightly, "hey Wendy."

He finished walking over there and Wendy looked back at her book, remembering her page number before closing it. She placed it on the table while Doranbolt pulled a chair out for himself and sat down.

"So? How was your first day?" He asked.

Wendy blinked and looked at her hands, "good."

"You know that's really unbelievable right? Whatever though, sorry about after class. I completely forgot about you during the meeting and only recently remembered when I saw a group of newbies walking passed me. How did you end up here though?"

"It's alright Doranbolt, like Lahar said before you have a job to do. I can't expect you to hold my hand every step of the way." She told him.

That's what Doranbolt wanted to do though because that is what he felt like he should do. She was only a child, Doranbolt couldn't just leave her to defend for herself here. What kind of mentor would he be if he did?

"I ran into Maximus, he found me when I was wandering the halls and finished the tour around headquarters. Well maybe not finished because after he showed me the library I thought this would be the perfect place to ditch him at." Wendy explained.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow curiously, "ditch?"

"Yeah. In the beginning he was trying to take me back to the girl's dorms but I didn't know if you wanted people to know if I was staying with you so I distracted him by this tour. I had a feeling it was going to end at the girl's dorms so when we arrived here I got really excited and pretend to be interested. Maximus left quickly after that, saying he had enough time with paperwork. I thought about leaving and waiting outside for you to find me, but I would have been bored actually so I picked up a book and have been reading ever since."

Doranbolt hummed and nodded, "I hope Calcifer wasn't too hard on you."

"No, he was nice. He helped me with my classes after Fiore's history, I have them here if you want to see them." Wendy said digging out a piece of paper from her pockets.

Doranbolt reached out and grabbed it from her, opening the folded paper and paling as his eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in the library.

Carla shot up, her fur sticking up and her claws coming out. Several people looked around the library and peered at the section they were at, shushing loudly. Wendy's eyes were widened as she wondered what was wrong with her schedule as Doranbolt continued to stare long and hard, just to make sure the words written there were really there!

"You have fourteen classes?! Fourteen! Why?! The most we give out is ten, twelve tops! Why do you have fourteen?!" Doranbolt asked panicky.

"Well I had nine first like everyone else in the class, but Calcifer asked me what I wanted to do. I told him Special Forces and heali-"

"Why'd you tell him Special Forces?! That's probably the reason why you have fourteen, no they only add two for that class and mix you up with the others. You should only have eleven then."

"Because earlier you told me I should be in it or healing. I told Calcifer the names and he signed me up for both."

"Wendy, this is unheard of. Not even I had fourteen, how do they even plan on balancing these all out? Can you even handle this? You just joined? This is crazy, I need to have a word with Calcifer about this." Doranbolt mumbled.

"No! It's alright Doranbolt! I want this!" Wendy said snatching her schedule.

Doranbolt turned to Wendy seeing her hug the paper tightly against her chest.

"I want all these classes, I can do this. I need to prove myself worth here if I want to stay."

"Wendy, you don't have to prove anything-"

"Yes I do! You went on a limb when you ask me to joined and put up your reputation! If I don't show that I'm worthy of being here then your reputation will be damaged."

"Wendy, I don't care. I'm more worried about how you're going to go through all those classes and survive! Just being a footman is hard here, you have to know the basics of everything, but being a healer is twice the work and Special Forces? That's like the highest task force here in the Council, that is if you pass the test to join the team. There's only one group and so far they only have twelve people and it's been like that for a decade."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about, if I don't pass Special Forces then I'll go back to eleven classes with my healer classes."

"It's the same for those classes too Wendy, you have to have a special talent. Sure you can learn things, but you have to be dedicated."

"Fine then. If I don't pass Special Forces or the healing then I'll quit the council." Wendy nodded.

"Wendy-"

"No Doranbolt! I need to prove this to myself and to everyone else, if there is anybody else. If I can't get into those two classes then what am I doing here? Honestly? I want to be of help."

"You can still help people if you aren't in those groups-"

"It'd be like I'm settling though."

"You don't even know what Special Forces or healers do?!"

"Enough arguing! We're in a library!" Carla meowed tired of getting ignored.

"Wendy, I'm happy to hear that you're finally passionate about something and I'm glad you've set your standards. Doranbolt you need to respect that about Wendy. She may still be just a kid, but she's smart enough to make her own decisions. She needs to be good enough to join the Council and instead of trying to bring her down, you should be supporting her." Carla lectured.

"Carla, do you really mean that?" Wendy asked.

"Of course Wendy. I know you can do it, I believe in you." Carla said.

Wendy smiled and hugged her partner tight. Doranbolt sighed and started looking around the library. He teleported off, but neither of the girls noticed until he teleported back.

"I don't know what kind of test the Special Forces gives, but for medical it's always a written and then a simulation test. Here, these should help." Doranbolt said holding up three dictionary sized medical books.

Wendy's eyes widened and she gulped, "wow."

"The written test is always the basics and these right here are the basics to healing. When do you have your first class?" Doranbolt asked.

"Tomorrow, after physical training."

Doranbolt grimaced, "we better get started quick then. Come with me."

Wendy waited for Doranbolt to walk ahead so she could follow after him, he didn't move though. Doranbolt sighed and moved the books to one hand, holding out his other to Wendy.

"When I say come with me, I mean grab on so I can teleport us." He told her.

"Oh, sorry." Wendy blushed.

Doranbolt sighed and teleported them off to the medical wing. Once they landed there he looked around before teleporting them off again. Crystal was sitting at her desk drinking a cup of coffee as she went over a patient's chart when Doranbolt, Wendy and Carla suddenly appeared in her room. She leaned up and spat her coffee out, holding onto her chest.

"Doranbolt! What have I told you about doing that?!" Crystal asked brushing her bangs back.

"Sorry Crystal, this is an emergency though."

Crystal brushed everything aside and stood up, "what's the problem?"

"She's taking the entrance test for your unit tomorrow." Doranbolt said pushing Wendy up.

Crystal smiled down at Wendy and waved; Wendy waved right back.

"Really? I didn't know you were a healer Wendy."

"She isn't called the Sky Priestess for nothing!" Carla said.

"Is that so? I don't think they'll be a problem though Doranbolt. Our test is very simple, if she knows simple things like the names of diseases and the spells to cure them she'll get in. No one ever really fails our tests here, it's after they begin training that they quit. Who trained you Wendy?"

"My mother, Grandine." Wendy answered.

"Oh really? What hospital did she work at? Would she often bring you along to study?"

Wendy shook her head, "she didn't work at a hospital or anywhere like that. My mother was a sky dragon."

"A sky dragon... huh?" Crystal asked burrowing his eyebrows.

Even Doranbolt was confused at this statement.

"Wait, you were raised by a dragon?" He asked taking a step back.

Wendy nodded, "yes. My mother was a dragon and she raised me all on her own teaching me the arts of dragon slayer magic. Only a dragon can teach that magic, who did you think I learned it from?"

"From like an old wizard or a powerful sorceress, not from a real life dragon though. Are all dragon slayers the same way?" Doranbolt asked.

"I'm unsure, I've never met another dragon slayer before."

"So if you were raised by a dragon then Wendy, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

Wendy felt her eyes start to sting as she answered, "my dragon disappeared one day. After that I traveled around with a friend and ended up at Cait Shelter."

It was quiet in Crystal's office, all you could hear was the pitter patter of feet walking by. Crystal cleared her voice a few seconds and stared up at Doranbolt.

"It's against the rules to help a student." She said walking over.

"I'll owe you, no you already owe me." Doranbolt told her.

She reached for the books in his hands and hummed.

"Good selection, not everything in these will be on it though. Alright Wendy, come back in twenty minutes and I'll have highlighted everything you need to read in these books so you can study them tonight. Tomorrow morning come over here bright and early so you can shadow me until your test." Crystal said taking the books from Doranbolt's hands.

"But I have training classes tomorrow-"

"If you get into our unit we have our own training classes, those won't be of any use. Make sure you show her how to get here Doranbolt, if she's a second late I'm leaving without her." Crystal teased.

"Thanks Crystal, that's not all though. Do you know anything about the Special Forces?" Doranbolt asked.

Crystal wiggled her nose in the hair, "can't say I do. Honestly I haven't seen anyone in those forces, apparently they have their own team of healers on their team. Either that or they just never get hurt or sick. Don't tell me Wendy-"

"Doranbolt said I should join it." Wendy said.

"Doranbolt!"

"It was only a suggestion! I didn't think she'd take it to heart!"

"She just came here though! You're her mentor! Why wouldn't she take your world seriously?!"

Wendy started laughing at the two adults arguing. Crystal sighed and tossed her books on her desk, sitting behind it and opening them up.

"Come back in 20, I'll be done by then." She said pulling out a purple highlighter and a pair of glasses.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay. Maybe you could read to me what your reading?" Wendy asked walking over to her.

"Aw, you're adorable. I'll be speed reading through this though. Hmm, I'd ask Doranbolt to give you a tour of the place but he doesn't know the medical wing like that. I know, why don't you go ask Lahar about Special Forces? He's the leader of your unit right? Remember the unit leaders always have a meeting together once a month as protocol. Maybe he has some insight." Crystal said.

"Good idea, I think it would be wiser if I went alone though. Lahar was against me bringing her here." Droanbolt said.

"Oh... could you imagine the face on Lahar's face when Wendy surpasses his expectations? Oh I would pay good money to see that, and for her to join the Special Forces as well?" Crystal smile and started chuckling to herself.

"You've inspired me kid, you have nothing to worry about now. I'll make sure you dominate this test. Just make sure to brag it in Lahar's face, better yet Doranbolt bring Lahar in tomorrow so he can see her in action." Crystal smirked.

Doranbolt started chuckling with her, "will do. You're in good hands here Wendy, I'll be back in 20." He said before teleporting off.

"Wait! You idiot, I'm supposed to be reading!" Crystal shouted but it was too late.

She sighed and stared at Wendy, tossing her a notebook that was on her desk.

"Here, it's a list of the patients here. Read up on them, we'll be visiting them tomorrow." Crystal said before going back to reading.

Wendy walked over to a seat and curled up in it, placing Carla in her lap as she opened the book up for them.

"Do your best Wendy." Carla whispered up at her.

Wendy smiled and nodded, putting her game face on.

"I promise Carla I'll do it, for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Finally Wendy starts showing off! I hope none of you think of this as a fast pace story, I'm trying to go slow and explain a lot of the beginnings. This chapter is a good one, can't wait for you all to read and review back to me!**

* * *

"You may begin." Crystal smiled at the class.

Wendy gulped and looked over to Carla, she was sitting on the desk all the way across the room with a pencil in her paws. Of course she'd be taking the test with Wendy, even if she had no healing abilities she's always there to support her partner. Wendy sent a silent thank you to her as she turned to her test and opened it up.

Doranbolt sat at the supervisor table along with Lahar, Crystal and Arthur, the head doctor for the council and head doctor did he look like. Crazy grayish black hair springing out of every direction like he had just woken up out a bed, a light beard on his face from one to many nights in the office with his wrinkled white coat on, thick glasses pressed high against his nose. Even though Crystal was the one in charge of the class, he always came to see the fresh new faces. When his eyes fell on Wendy's fresh new face and Charlie's furry one... he was less then pleased.

"Is this a joke?" Arthur asked.

"Asked Doranbolt, it's his responsibility." Lahar said bored.

"It's not."

"And the cat?"

"That I'm not sure about, they're partners though."

"I'm not allowing them in my division, even if they pass. It'll be a mockery."

"You won't have to worry about it them, the two of them are being in my unit when they pass. Don't be begging for them later on though Arthur when my unit becomes the best there is." Crystal winked at him.

Arthur snorted at the girl, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Wendy was the first one to finish, technically Carla was though. She was just playing around until she saw Wendy done and flew up to the front along with her. Everything was a breeze for Carla since she had a feeling of what all the answers were, even the ones she didn't study with Wendy. It's like they just came to her.

"Finished? It's only been fifteen minutes?" Crystal asked.

This was a eighty question quiz, Wendy was confident though. She smiled and nodded her head, placing her test on the table along with Carla's.

"Alright then, I like that. You can wait in the waiting room over there for everyone else to finish." Crystal said.

"Thank you." Wendy nodded turning to leave.

She caught Doranbolt's wide grin and giggled lightly as she walked. Once she left the room Lahar snorted; Doranbolt elbowed his shoulder.

"Check it, finishing early doesn't mean anything but mistakes." Lahar said.

"That's not how we do things here Lahar, we wait until everyone is out of the classroom before correcting the tests." Arthur said.

"But I'd love to see the look on Lahar's face so I think I'll make an exception this time. Let's see now Wendy." Crystal said grabbing her test.

She smiled and hummed as she read through her test, holding a red pen in her other hand. The red pen was never used, it wasn't even opened. Crystal smiled broadly as she handed it over to Arthur to double check.

"Didn't miss a single question, even the tricky ones. I knew she could do it." Crystal smirked at Lahar.

Doranbolt grinned while Lahar's face went blank. Arthur grumbled as he picked up a pen and wrote 100% on her test.

"So what?" He said.

"Told you Boss, now for Carla's." Crystal said picking up hers.

She wasn't as confident and that's why she was completely surprised when she found out she hadn't missed a single question either. Wordlessly, she handed it to Arthur who was just as shocked as her.

"She got all perfect too." Crystal said.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow while Lahar had to interrupt.

"Impossible, they must have cheated."

"How? They sat on completely different sides of the room and we were watching them during the whole time, especially them Lahar. We would have noticed." Doranbolt said looking at the test in Arthur's hands.

"None of the questions are the same either, she passed this on her own. Impossible." Arthur said tossing the test on the desk.

"First to finish without a single mistake, are you starting to regret it Boss?" Crystal teased.

"Tests mean nothing if they don't pass the simulation."

"They'll be in teams in that right? We're also judging teamwork?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yup and Carla and Wendy of course are partnered. I can just see it now, Medical Unit 3 the best of the best. They might be offering me your job soon Boss."

"Don't get cocky, they haven't passed yet."

"Technically speaking, as long as they score nothing less than 60 percent in the next test they will."

"Excuse me for a second." Doranbolt said getting up.

He couldn't wait, he walked out of the room towards the waiting room and saw Wendy and Carla smile at each other. They looked up when they saw him and Doranbolt smirked.

"100% for both of you, congrats." He said.

Wendy screamed and jumped up and down while Carla smirked herself. She ran over to Doranbolt and hugged his waist, still jumping up and down.

"Really? Really, really?" She asked.

"Knew you could do it Kid. And you Carla, nice work there." Doranbolt said praising them both.

"Wow! Amazing! We did it Carla!" Wendy smiled running back to her.

"As long as you two don't fail the next test you're in." He told them.

"Don't worry, Carla and I have the next on in the bag." Wendy smirked.

* * *

Only twelve people passed the test, a total of eighteen took it so it wasn't that bad. Crystal was just thankful for the even numbers as they moved on to the next section. Each person would be split up into two man teams and would have to heal five injured people. The injuries and illnesses varied and Wendy remembered Crystal saying they would be judging on teamwork, efficiency, rule playing and passion. Wendy nodded to herself and stroked Carla's ear before it was their turn.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Of course Wendy." Carla smiled back.

Crystal smiled from her seating above the operation room, leaning down to the microphone.

"Begin." She announced.

Wendy rushed in with Carla and went over to the sinks, washing their hands and paws before placing on their uniforms. Crystal smiled and poked Arthur's cheek who slapped her hand away.

"I'll start working on the worst one, find out what's wrong with the others." Wendy said.

"Got it."

Wendy knew who the worse one was by the blood surrounding him and rushed towards his side. These were really injured people on near-death experiences. Of course there was a team of doctors in the back watching and observing, ready to step in and save them if their trainees didn't have what it took, but Wendy knew exactly what she was doing.

"Puncture lung, broken ribs. A slight concussion." She mumbled to herself observing. She nodded and took a deep breath as she summoned her powers.

"What is that?" Arthur asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? My little Wendy over there is a sky dragon slayer." Crystal said.

"Sky drao-sky dragon- what?! Why wasn't I informed this?!" He yelled.

"You would have known if you looked over her profile, you only saw her as a kid though and ignored her. You should never judge a book by its cover Boss." Crystal teased.

"This is unfair, injustice! I demand to have her on my-"

"Too late, remember how you wanted nothing to do with her? She's with me Boss. Sorry." Crystal giggled.

Charlie examined the rest of the patients and asked what was bothering them. Patient two had a broken arm, she gave him some pain killers so by the time Wendy came to him he wouldn't feel a thing. Patient three had a headache, Carla was able to solve this one by handing him some medicine. Patient four had trouble breathing, Carla gave him a bag and stroked his head as she told him to calm down; she made a note for Wendy to help him next. Patient five refused to tell her what was wrong, the way he was clutching his hand to his chest though she assumed it had something to do with that.

By the time Wendy was done healing her first patient, Carla had finished examining the rest of them.

"Help patient three first, he's having trouble breathings and I think it's an anxiety attack. Patient five next, he refuses to let me look at his wrist, patient two after, his arm is broken but I drugged him and then patient three had a headache but I think I took care of it. Wouldn't hurt to double check."

Wendy nodded as she went over to her next patients, pouring her magic into her fingertips as she tried to heal them all. Needless to say she was finished with the fasted time, she was exhausted though and collapsed on the floor. Crystal ran over and stared down at her.

"Congrats Wendy, Carla. Welcome to the Medical Squad! You two are in Unit 3, my unit." She grinned down.

Wendy laughed breathlessly and smiled, lifting her hand over to Charlie who was standing next to her.

"We did it."

Charlie smirked and clapped her hand, "knew we would."

"Her physical strength and magic quantity are a joke." Lahar said.

"That's why she's here, she'll learn to strengthen them up. Come on Lahar, admit that I had a good idea and she does have what it takes to stay here." Doranbolt said.

"Shut up Doranbolt, she was raised for healing people with a magic like that. There's no way she'll pass the Special Forces test." Lahar said turning around.

"I don't know, she just might."

Lahar laughed, "you have no idea what that unit is capable of.

"Neither do you though, am I right?"

Lahar said nothing as he left the testing room. Doranbolt smirked and looked over towards Wendy, who was being supported by Crystal. Two days and she has already proven herself, in two days. She could hold her own here, he was sure of it. Doranbolt didn't want to let her go just yet though; he was still supposed to be her mentor. Seems like he wasn't going to be the only one anymore with Crystal joining him.

* * *

"Ready?" Doranbolt asked.

Wendy prepared her mind and nodded. Doranbolt opened the door and the scents hit her like a slap against the face. Wendy went lightheaded, but stood her ground.

"Better?" He asked.

Wendy looked up weakly at him and nodded. He knew she was lying, why else would he sigh and close the door?

"Better." Wendy confessed.

"At least you didn't run." Doranbolt sighed looking back at the door.

Wendy chuckled weakly while scratching the back of her neck.

"Come on then." Doranbolt called as he started walking away.

"Huh? Where are you heading?" Wendy asked looking up.

She ran after him and Carla rolled her eyes.

"We're hungry!" She meowed.

"That's why I'm taking you two out to eat instead, think of it as a reward."

Wendy blinked, "reward?"

"Of course for passing the medical tests, also for showing up Lahar. Now I haven't seen him that speechless in a long time." Doranbolt chuckled to himself.

"Is that all Wendy's to you?! A way to show off to your boss?" Carla meowed.

Where had that come from? Doranbolt tripped and quickly turned around, his eyes wide and alarmed as he shook his head side to side really fast.

"No! Of course not! No! No!" He repeated.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at the three of them, trying to mind their own business but finding it pretty hard too.

"I'm just saying Wendy, that could have been his motive for bringing you here. Just to impress his bosses." Carla glared.

"That's not the reason!"

"Then what is the reason?"

"I know how it feels to be abandoned alright?!" Doranbolt yelled.

Carla was shocked and jerked back while Wendy covered her mouth. Doranbolt took a deep breath and calmed down, breathing in and out. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his non-existing hair.

"I know exactly what you were feeling that day and I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I left you there alone. Happy?" He asked.

"Extremely, alright Dorantbolt, You're in the clear."

Doranbolt blinked, "clear?"

"Yeah clear, green, the okay." Carla further said.

"The okay to what?"

"To take care of Wendy and me of course, I trust you now. It's just everyone else I'm looking out for." She told him.

"Carla! That's mean!" Wendy yelled.

"It's true though, he could have been a pedophile pervert Wendy only saving you to get with you. Congrats Doranbolt, you're not one."

Doranbolt didn't know what to say to her, he did know once he got the three of them out of headquarters and in Era. Unknowing to them while their conversation went on, a pair of eyes were looking at them.

"Is that her?"

"There's two, her and the feline."

They didn't snicker or chuckle or think anything badly of the cat, what did they know? She might have some all powerful magic, she might be stronger than all of them combined. They didn't know so they didn't underestimate her.

"Wendy Marvell and Carla, recently joined the council two days ago and just passed the medical tests. The two of them are in Unit 3. Fourteen, cat's age is unknown. Doranbolt was the one who brought her in and apparently is mentoring her."

"Hmm, he won't have to do that job any longer if she passes. So when do you think we should administer our little test?"

"We don't have enough data, let's observe her for a while longer."

The pair of eyes continued watching as she frowned and pouted while chasing after Doranbolt and Carla.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: New chapter and I totally lost track of the time people. Please review though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Breathe Wendy, just breathe." Carla told her.

"I'm trying." Wendy exhaled out.

Everything hurt, everything. Wendy whimpered as she sank lower in the water of the tub, letting the streaming hot water try and work at her sore muscles. Carla sat on the edge, her feet sinking into the tub next to her.

"You weren't that bad." Carla said.

"He left me there Carla and moved on with the rest of the class. I couldn't keep up, I think he dropped me." Wendy whispered.

"Wendy-"

"I can't keep up with the other classes, I can barely keep up with Crystal's and she's trying so hard for me."

"Wendy-"

"What will I do if I can't make it? What if I fail everything? What will that say to Doranbolt and Crystal who tried so hard to help me? What will that prove?" She started crying, her tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Wendy that's enough! You're stronger than this! So what if you had one bad day?"

"The other kids laugh at me though, laugh at us Carla."

"That's just because their jealous!"

"I still haven't heard from the Special Forces Unit, they probably had one look at me and denied me instantly."

"You don't know that!"

"What's the point? Everyone knew I wasn't going to make it-"

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Carla yelled.

Wendy flinched and looked up at her.

"What happened to all that drive? All that spirit and passion before?! Huh?! What happened to all of that?!" She asked.

It disappeared, slowly but surely as the days went on. Everything was all nice and easy, but soon it all began to be too much for her. History, math, English, foreign studies, medical, health, her physical education. She joined all the classes late so she started with a disadvantage. She tried to keep up, continued to try to keep up. After a week though everything came tumbling down. All her hard work, all Doranbolt's hard work, it was all slipping through her fingers...

But not Carla's. She was doing everything Wendy was doing, and even though she had a tough time in exercising just like her today, she didn't give up. She made it through.

"How are you able to do it Carla?" Wendy sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

Carla opened her mouth, but words failed her. She looked down and saw her reflection in the water. Unlike before, she could explain it now, but she couldn't explain how and why she could do it. Somehow though she was able to see things, see the future. It comes at random, she can't control it at all, but she'll see things and that's all there is to it. She wasn't working hard like Wendy was, she was going to start trying to though.

"Come on Wendy, don't give up. You, we can do this. All we need is some training." Carla told her.

Wendy closed her eyes and sighed, taking in a deep breath. She could quit while she was ahead, continue moving forward and lose in the long run... or, she could try even harder than she was now and show everyone she had what it takes. Wendy let out a shaky breath as she saw her reflection in the water. She looked just like this when Master left, crying and pathetic.

"You'll... you'll help me Carla?" She whispered.

"Of course Wendy, we're in this together."

Wendy nodded and stood up from the tub, quickly trying herself off and changing into her council clothes. She ran out of Doranbolt's room and down the halls until she ran into people. From there she started asking directions, because even after so many weeks, she still got lost.

"Where are we going Wendy?" Carla asked flying right after her.

"Library! We aren't going to give up Carla, we need to study long and study hard." Wendy said with her chest full of pride.

Carla smirked and fly circles around her, "that a girl."

And so that's what they did, or at least tried to do. She grabbed book after book and stacked them all up around her table and started studying like crazy for hours. She started with her weakest, the history classes since all she ever thought existed was her Mom's little part of the world, but there were so many other things in the world. It was interesting once she thought of it that way, soaking up her books like a sponge. When she started studying for her other general classes though, Wendy slammed her head down on the table and sighed out.

"My head hurts."

Carla had long given up, simply flipping through a her own book. Wendy stared at her and whined loudly, wishing she could do the same. That drive was still in her though, so she tried to answer the equation again. The sentence still didn't make any sense though.

"When will I ever need to know how to split three apple fourteen ways?"

"When you're in a fourteen men cell and only have three apples left in your food storage."

Wendy and Carla looked up at the voice and saw a man the same size as her. He had a baby face and looked like a kid himself, spikey golden with blonde highlights that seemed to sparkly with one blue eye and one green. Wendy started thinking that the reason they had her size in the Council was because of him, because of short people like him. So Wendy wasn't alone in shortness! He smirked at the two of them, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Why would their only be three apples left? That's stupid." Carla pouted.

The stranger kid shrugged, "things happened. I myself was stuck in a cell with my twelve men unit with only a can of beans for a whole week. Anything can happen out in the world."

He invited himself to their table and sat close to Wendy, scooting over to lean towards her book. Wendy wasn't sure, but he smelled like blood. Blood washes off though so maybe he was just on a mission or just had been hurt, it burned in her nose though. Something was off with this person and when he reached his hand up, she flinched a little. The stranger kid smiled lightly at her though and asked in a polite voice.

"May I?"

Wendy didn't know what he was talking about until he reached for her pencil. Wendy dropped her guard a little and watched as he started scribbling words and numbers in her notebook.

"Word problems always mess people up, if you know the equation I'm sure you could get it. A child could do this."

"I resent that, I'm a child and I can't do it." Wendy pouted.

He chuckled, "you'll learn though and my statement will stay true. Come on, you're not paying attention. You see this word right here?"

Wendy didn't know what made this person come up and help her, Carla didn't know either, but she was grateful. He made things seem easy and by the time she was finished she wondered why she ever though it to be so hard in the first place. He didn't stop their though, he helped her in all her lessons. So this guy wasn't really a bad guy, he couldn't have been after all the help he was giving her. When they arrived at her medical teachings, Wendy had to ask him if he was in a medical unit since he seemed even more knowledgeable than her.

"No, I've just been here for a long time."

"Long time? You look my age though?" Wendy asked furrowing her eyebrows.

If he was her age though then why would Doranbolt and Lahar tell her that she was the youngest to join the Council? Ever? That couldn't have been right. He laughed at her and smiled widely.

"I'm twenty-nine and I've been here since I was eighteen. I stopped growing when I was fifteen though explaining why I'm so short. Let me guess, you're fifteen too?"

"Fourteen actually."

"Close, I was close."

Wendy blinked before gasping, "twenty-nine?!"

He laughed at her again, "hard to believe?"

She nodded her head up and down. "Wow. I'm sorry I called you a kid, you were just short."

Carla snickered and Wendy quickly fixed her mistake, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's quite alright. I am short and I accept that." He said, but his face said otherwise. It was pulled back into a tight smile of a frown, his eyebrows high but his eyes low and clouded.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so mean, after you helped me out so much I just call you short." Wendy said nearly tearing up.

"It's quite already Wendy, I wasn't doing anything important for the past three hours."

Wendy looked up at him and smiled, "thank you um... sorry, I don't know your name. I've been talking for you for hours now and I don't even known your name... but you know mine?"

"Everyone knows your name Wendy and Carla's as well. You two are legends here, all anyone talks about."

Carla huffed while Wendy blushed and stared down at her knees, "oh."

"Anyway, I'm Ame. It was nice meeting you Wendy but sadly I have to go now. Hopefully everything I taught you commits to memory." Ame said standing up.

"Yes, it will! Thank you so much Ame." Wendy bowed.

When she looked up Ame butted heads with her; he pulled back with a grin while she touched her forehead lightly.

"You're welcome. See yeah, you too Carla." Ame said poking her head lightly before walking off.

"I never would have thought a person like him would have a name like rain, he's quite the opposite and so nice." Wendy mumbled watching him leave.

"Not to mention smart, do you think you're going to be alright now Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I don't know, he made everything so much easier to me... maybe I should ask him to be my tutor." Wendy asked herself.

He helped her learned more than her teachers ever had and in such a short time period. Wendy stood up from her seat and ran after Ame, standing right outside of the library and looking both ways for him. When she didn't seem him anywhere, she chose left because of a cut feeling and ran down, running right smack into Doranbolt as she turned the corner.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" He asked.

"Sorry Doranbolt! I was just looking for this boy." Wendy said.

Doranbolt lifted an eyebrow, "boy?"

"We met him in the library, he tutored Wendy is her work." Carla said flying up.

"Yeah, he helped me a lot. I wanted to ask him if he could help me again tomorrow but he disappeared. Did you see him walking over here? His name is... is..." Wendy closed her eyes and held her head, trying to remember.

"What was his name Carla?" She asked giving up.

"I- I don't remember." Carla said, puzzled.

"Weird, anyway he looks like... like... graaah! Why can't I remember?! I just saw him!" Wendy cried out messing up her hair.

Doranbolt didn't know what was happening, but it sure was amusing.

"Calm down Wendy, you know if you needed help with your work then you could have asked me. I am your mentor." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy nodded, "that's right. I didn't want to bother you though because you've been so busy lately."

"Well not anymore I'm not! So whatever you need help with, I'm your mentor! I'll have you know I aced all of my classes with little to no help at all."

"Well it's nothing anymore, the boy who tutored me helped me with all my general classes. But um... oh."

"There we go, what is it?" He asked.

"I kind of, sort of, maybe might have failed out of my exercise class." Wendy said nervously.

"Failed out?"

"She wasn't able to complete the course and passed out, the class just left her there. Morons." Carla meowed.

"Well that's Jacob, if you can't keep up he leaves you behind. That doesn't mean you failed though Wendy, it means you have to catch up with everyone else now. Come on, it's time I started mentoring you." Doranbolt said holding out his hand.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" She asked a little worried.

"At first it will, but by the time I'm through with you you'll be as buff as, as a dragon." Doranbolt grinned.

Wendy giggled behind her hand, "and Carla?"

"Her too, both of you will be. Now come on, we're wasting daylight."

Wendy smiled brightly as she reached out and took her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: This is such a cute story, I was realizing that while reading the future chapters, but it's also serious. Wendy is actually a badass, I like to believe. She's one of my favorite characters now and I can't even remember why. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Wendy laid on her bed, a nightlight on as she read the next chapter to the Council's history. Carla laid fast asleep next to her, snoozing away off in dream land. That was supposed to be Wendy right now, she was having trouble remembering the new chapter though. She never saw that boy again and even though she didn't, Doranbolt had been there for her. He was true to his words and helped her study, tutoring her all day after class until the sun went down before training her in the fields. She had grown stronger physical and was able to keep up with her class thanks to him. Her knowledge of medical had been able to rise thanks to Crystal as well, but her dragon slayer powers stayed the same. No one knew of the magic so no one could teach her how to better it so for right now Wendy was stuck with the spells she knew. Her magic capacity had grown stronger though and so had her endurance.

Yawning, Wendy was able to give up and call it quits before she remembered who she lived next to. Careful not to wake Carla up, Wendy got out of bed and tip toed across the room to her door. She opened it and left it open, walking across the hall before lightly knocking on Doranbolt's door. If he didn't answer she would go back, if he did then she would ask. A while passed and she sighed, the door magically opened then and Doranbolt appeared. He wore pajamas, dark blue ones that matched the council colors, and had a pair of glasses on his face.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I was doing some last minute report for Lahar. Come in." Doranbolt yawned stepping back.

Wendy bowed as she entered and walked into his room. He only had one chair and it looked like he was going to sit in it so Wendy moved to his bed and sat down. Doranbolt pulled his shirt down as he walked back to his chair, sitting down and reaching for his cup of coffee on the table.

"What's up?"

"I'm not understanding how the first ten council members were picked and who they were." She confessed.

"Ah, is that all?"

"Yes. We're learning about them tomorrow and I want to be prepared, could you help a little? If you're not busy?"

He was, but Doranbolt welcomed anything that would distract him from the mountains of paperwork on his desk. He cleared his voice as he started in the beginning, from what he remembered. Wendy listened eagerly, asking questions when needed, and soon found herself lying in his bed. She listened to him with her eyes close and Doranbolt didn't seem to notice since his back was to her as he started up on paperwork again.

"And he was the last of the ten members to join. Since then there hasn't been over ten council members at a time and... you're asleep." Doranbolt sighed turning around.

He grumbled and started rubbing the back of his neck, "I hope you just went to sleep. How long was I talking to you?"

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the girl, squatting down and flicking her forehead. She didn't respond. Doranbolt frowned and brushed her hair back away from her face. He didn't like seeing her hair in a bun, it reminded him too much like Lahar. Everyone with hair in a bun reminded him of Lahar, that's why Doranbolt shaved his head. He sighed as he stroked her hair out of her face again and caught himself. What was he doing?

Doranbolt stood up and shook his head, reaching down to pick the girl up. He teleported them to her room and gently placed her back down on her bed before teleporting back to his room. That lecture had tuckered him out and Doranbolt went straight to bed after that. His pillow smelled like her though; he had trouble sleeping that night.

The next morning when Wendy woke up, she was in a haze. Her history classes were simply and she didn't really have to study after class because her physical exercise classes were next. She didn't know where Doranbolt was, but was sure he'd meet up with her sooner or later. Wendy had the plan to visit Crystal and shadow her again, maybe helping if she allowed, but wanted to take a stroll through the gardens first.

"I think I'm getting used to here Carla." Wendy said enjoying the sunlight against her skin.

"It's whatever." Carla mumbled.

Wendy giggled, "I'm serious. If you haven't notice I haven't been getting lost lately, and I even know my way back to our room! That's progress!"

"Good job Wendy." She told her.

Wendy smiled and admired the flowers they walked by. It was just in the middle of spring and all the flowers in the council's gardens were blooming. Such a beautiful sight, now Wendy didn't mind the fragrance these flowers produced. Compared to the food in the cafeteria though? Wendy still couldn't walk in their without wanting to pass out. She shook her head and changed the subject, humming to herself.

"Seems I've failed the Special Forces test, whatever it was." Wendy mumbled.

"They haven't even tested us yet Wendy, how do you know that?" Carla asked.

"Because it's been weeks now and we haven't received any word from them."

"Maybe their busy testing other people before us."

"We were a week late remember? They must have seen us and ran for the hills."

"No one knows much about the Special Forces remember? They do things their own way, I'm sure they wouldn't just fail us without telling anyone. Maybe their, their..."

"Observing."

"Observing? Why would they do that?" Wendy asked.

Carla shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't say that."

Wendy didn't understand, "wait. If you didn't say that, then who-... do you smell blood?"

The both of them looked around and then Carla eyes widened. She flew up and pushed Wendy to the side, something that was about to hit her barely missing.

"You missed."

"The cat got in my way."

"Wendy! Run!" Carla screamed.

Wendy nodded and turned around, running out of there. She felt something grab her leg though and tripped. When she looked at her foot she didn't see anything, something definitely had a grab on her though.

"Enough playing around, hurry before she starts a commotion."

"Okay Boss."

"Wendy!" Carla screamed flying back.

She felt herself get hit though and knocked out, landing on the ground.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed trying to reach for her.

She felt herself get knocked out too though and went limp. Two bodies laid in the middle of the gardens one second, in the blink of an eye though there wasn't anyone there in the gardens. The team dusted themselves off as they started heading back towards their lair.

* * *

It was pitch black when Wendy woke up, the only light she received was from a spot light above her. She looked around and saw Carla lying passed out a few feet away from her.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed.

She tried to moved towards her, but her feet wouldn't let her. Her scream had woken Carla up though as her eyes started fluttering. She opened them and moaned as she tried to get up.

"Wendy."

"Wendy Marvell, it's time for your test." A voice in the darkness said.

Wendy looked around and glared, growling and baring her fangs.

"Who are you?! Why did you kidnap us?! What did you do to Carla!?"

"Such hatred held towards us, you were the one who wanted to join."

"I don't know about that anymore though, maybe we should just let her run free."

"Silence, you asked for this Wendy Marvell. It's time to see if you have what it takes to be in Special Forces."

Wendy blinked, her anger leaving her. "Special Forces? This is my test?" She asked.

"Yup, you can do whatever you want, show us whatever magic you have. The stage is yours."

Wendy felt her legs go free and she could move again. She tried to rush towards Carla who was trying to recover, but felt herself run into a wall.

"Let her pass."

The wall disappeared and Wendy ran to her friend, her hands already filled with magic. She started healing Carla and pretty soon she was back on her feet.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Impressive."

"We already have a healer though, what use will she be?"

"Is that all you have to offer us Wendy Marvell?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip and gulped. It wasn't everything, there was only one attack Wendy knew thanks to Jellal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she started eating the air around her.

"The air is thinning." The voice announced to the others.

You can do this, she thought to herself. There was moment of silence before she opened her eyes and roared out.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Her attack flew into the darkness and collided with something. The sound of glass breaking echoed as well as the sound of gasps.

"She broke Bartolomeo's barrier."

"Impressive."

"Can our healer do that?"

The voices were blurred out and Wendy couldn't hear anything anymore, even with her sensitive hearing. She could smell them though, all six different scents. Though she couldn't see them, she could sense where they were and her nose wiggled at she caught a familiar scent. She couldn't place her finger on the scent though, couldn't see the face to it.

"Carla, it's your turn." The voice returned.

Wendy found herself being pushed away from Carla and trapped inside an invisible box. Carla rose up and looked at Wendy before glaring off into the darkness.

"Same rules apply, you may show us whatever you want."

"I need Wendy's help to show you." She glared.

"They're a team."

"Fine, release her."

Wendy felt herself be freed and Carla sprouted wings, flying over and carrying her into the sky.

"Impressive."

"Hardly, it's only benefiting for her."

"Is that all you have to show us?"

Carla flew back down and placed Wendy on the ground, "yes."

"I need Carla though! We're a team, together!" Wendy shouted.

"Not worth it."

"We'll make it just fine without the two of them."

"Quiet. Question Carla. Earlier today, you knew what was going to happen to your partner. How did you know?"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

They didn't provide her with an answer though, their question was directed to Carla.

"You mean, how did I know you were going to knock Wendy out?" She asked.

Silence.

"I don't know myself, I saw you doing it though so I prevented it."

Wendy suddenly screamed and started rubbing her head.

"Hey! Don't you hurt her!"

"You prevented her from getting hurt once, why was this time different?"

"I can't control this power! I can only see visions of the future sometimes at random! There was no need to hurt her!"

"It's okay Carla, I'm alright." Wendy said rubbing her head.

"No it's not okay, who do they think they are?!" Carla meowed.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when she heard footsteps walking towards them. Their spotlight together got bigger and out of the darkness, Ame came walking out. It was the boy Wendy mentioned once and she only just now remembered his name and what he looked like.

"Ame!" Wendy cheered getting up.

Ame smiled at her, "hello Wendy, Carla."

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he's apart of Special Forces." Carla glared.

"I like the kitty, she has a mouth on her."

"Special Forces? Really Ame?"

"We heard them say they were observing us, isn't that what you were doing when you helped us Ame?" Carla asked flying ahead of Wendy.

"Huh? Really? I thought he was being nice." Wendy frowned.

"It was a little of both, I didn't have to help you but I wanted to. I could have continued observing, but I wanted to meet you two in person." Ame told them.

"Well I don't think we should join anymore after the way you treated us." Carla meowed.

"It was necessary. No one knows of my teams identity, not even the top members of the council. All they know is my face and only a selected number of people at that. We couldn't have just taken you two with so many people here at headquarters."

"So did we pass Ame? Are we in?" Wendy asked.

Ame blinked and closed his eyes as he smiled at them.

"Yup, congratulations you two. Welcome to the Special Forces."

The lights went on in the room revealing them to be in an all white, blank room with no doors or windows whatsoever. Five people were standing behind Ame, some smiling while others had ignorant expressions on their face.

"Come meet your team, you all already know Wendy and Carla." Ame joked turning back towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, I was rooting for you kitty." A blonde girl said walking up beside Ame.

"Meet my cousin, Yume Amos." Ame said.

Yume looked exactly like Ame, Wendy could see how they were related. She too had the golden sparkling hair, expect hers was more straight and medium length. It was in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. Instead of Ame's one green eye and one blue though, both her eyes were green. She wasn't dressed up in the council robes, when Wendy looked at everyone else they weren't either. She had on some camouflage olive green boy shorts with a brown sleeveless turtle neck, a belt on that had bags attached to it and some heavy army boots. There was a pair of goggles around her neck and I'm pretty sure I saw a tattoo peeking up from under her turtleneck.

"Nice meeting you kids." She smirked at them.

"Next is Bartolomeo Barto."

She flinched when she saw him; he looked more like a pirate than a councilmen. Bartolomeo stood a good several inches taller than her and didn't smile at all as he stared. He had light green-colored hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows, sharp fangs just like her own and a piercing on his nose; two tattoo lines under his right eyes that curved to his ear. There was a dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He was wearing a dark purple coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs with a light-colored ring-patterned belt wrapped around his baggy checkered trousers along with a pair of fluffy boots.

Bartolomeo only smirked at her and Wendy shivered, nervously waving a hand at him.

"Don't talk to him Wendy." Carla whispered.

"But Carla, we're a team now."

"This right here is Octavio Nava and beside her is Riddick Pendragon."

Octavio's style match Bartolomeo's, she had on a fluffy, pirate looking dress but hers was more girly and Lolita style. It was red satin with extravegent black lace designs on every corner of her gown, a pair of pitch black punk boots to match with it. Her hair was in braids with bangs covering her left eye, pitch black hair with red eyes. She smiled and held up the doll in her hand, making it wave. Wendy blushed and stared at the cute doll, it looked like a tiny kitten with button eyes and a sown mouth.

The scariest was Riddick though, he was a lizard or amphibian or whatever Doranbolt had called him. He didn't have slimly skin though, but rough patches like a dragon sort of. His scales were a mixture of green and blue, the was the tallest one in the unit, and his eyes were sharp and yellow like snakes eyes. He stuck his tongue out and hissed slightly, it having a split right down in the middle.

"Stay away from him too Wendy."

"And of course you remember me, but allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Ame Amos, founder and leader of Special Forces. Welcome to our unit." Ame smiled at me.

His hair style was still the same, spikey and wild, but instead of the council robes she saw him last time at the library he wore some martial art pants and two black wristbands on his hands; no shirt. There was a tattoo on his chest above his heart of the council's symbol, but it had a few changes. The cross was upside down and had an X over it.

"Thank you for having us." Wendy said bowing to him.

"Trust us, if you didn't have what it took you would have been out of here. The only reason you're in is because your little spell broke through Bartolomeo's barrier."

"It was my weakness one." Bartolomeo mumbled.

"And because your cat can see visions of the future. You both have raw talent which we will help you to control. Until next lesson though, this class is over." Ame said walking over to me.

Wendy blinked and watched as the pure white room turned into a dusty old supply shed. Ame was the only one still with her and he was busy trying to get his council robe on.

"Alright Wendy, walk with me." He said getting it on.

He opened the door and held it open for her, Wendy walking out with Carla in her arms.

"So, did you like your team?" Ame asked closing the door.

"They all seemed very nice." She answered.

"Except for the lizard and pierce weirdo." Carla mumbled.

"Bartolomeo and Riddick are good friends once you know them, which you will soon. Anyway sorry about how we kidnapped you and all, we want to make sure no one knows about us though. That's the point of our unit and I'll further explain it at tomorrow's lesson." Ame told her.

"Oh, but I have regular classes then-"

"Now you have special forces. We'll be taking over everything for you Wendy, we're going to be your new teachers and your new teammates." Ame said.

"But my Medical Unit, I worked so hard for it. I want-"

"If you still want to be in it it's your decision. It's not like we have missions everyday, you're still free to be in another unit if you so desire."

Wendy sighed out in relief. She didn't think she could do that to Crystal and quit her team after everything she's done for her.

"I saw a lot of potential in the two of you, I'm glad you decided to join our special unit. A little warning though, you can't tell anyone about us."

Wendy blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Our identities, what we look like, our special talents and all that junk. It's a secret, we all have sworn to secrecy. We'll have you two sworn next class tomorrow so until then I'll have to alter your memories a bit." Ame said leaning forward.

He touched their foreheads together and leaned back right after.

"Alter my memories?" Wendy whispered.

"Yup, I'm not erasing them or anything, just moving them around a bit so when you try to think of me and everyone else you won't remember. You will still remember we exist." Ame said tapping Carla's forehead next.

"It's temporary though and when you see us again you'll remember, just like how today you remembered me." Ame smirked.

"Oh... thanks for today Ame." Wendy said bowing to him.

"No problem, it's nice now to know I'll have two people who can go with me to boring meetings and junk like that. I don't have to be the only known member in Special Forces anymore." Ame smirked.

"Really?"

"Yup, so many people know of you two it'll be a pain to alter all of their memories. Plus your in another unit so it wouldn't make sense if they didn't remember you, from now on you and Carla will help me carry the image of Special Forces. I think you two's image is already great though being the youngest and first cat to join the council, so far our reputation exceeds us." Ame smirked.

"Is that all you council people care about? Reputations?" Carla asked.

"The better reputation you have the higher promotions and more power you have. Units with bad reputations and poor results get replaced, it's a dog eat dog world here. You're going to meet people here who all they care about is their own promotions, our unit can't get promoted any higher so all we care about is our reputation. Well, more so about keeping our reputation. Again, you'll know more about this tomorrow. Now if there isn't any other questions I better get going before people start wondering who I am." Ame smiled at me.

"Wait, there is one more question." Wendy said.

Ame stood still and blinked while she gulped.

"I'm, I'm just a kid and Carla's, Carla's a cat. You said you've heard of us, I'm sure not all of it was good things though, not even half of it was good. Are you sure, are you sure you want us in your unit?" She asked.

Ame started chuckling lightly before it turned out to a full blown laughter.

"You're so funny!" Ame laughed.

Wendy pouted while Carla glared.

"I could care if you were a baby and a dog, as long as you got the magic you can be a 3 year old kid or a 97 year old grandma. Same for your partner, she could be a fly or an ant for all I care. If you have what it takes you have what it takes."

Wendy smiled so brightly Ame was momentarily surprised.

"Thanks a lot Ame." She said before bowing to him again.

"And next time when you bring us to your secret lair, don't knock us out." Carla pouted.

"Will do Carla, see you two." Ame said before turning away.

Wendy and Carla were left in the hallway alone; as soon as Ame was out of sight Wendy picked up Carla and started squealing.

"I did it! I did it Carla! We did it! We got it! We got in in both units! We're amazing!" Wendy squealed.

Carla giggled and rubbed again Wendy's cheeks, "always knew we could do it."

"I've got to tell Doranbolt, he'll be so happy and proud I'm sure he'll take us out for food again!"

Carla rolled her eyes as she flew after Wendy who started running down the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: New chapter! New chapter! So I got the Disney Annual Passport, or whatever, and what it does is lets you go to Disneyland all throughout the year plus get discounts on food and toys AND free parking. I never bought anything from Disneyland until I got this pass. It's amazing. I went today and bought a Tigger doll! It matches the Winnie the Pooh one I got last time. Hooray for passes!**

* * *

"Come on, not anything?!" Doranbolt asked.

"I would if I could but I can't, I literally can't. They messed with my memories or something, I can't remember them all at all." Wendy said.

"Stop trying to get us in trouble Doranbolt!" Carla meowed.

Doranbolt chuckled, "alright, alright. Good work you two though, I knew you had potential when I saw you."

Wendy blushed lightly while Carla placed a napkin over her lap.

"Thank you Doranbolt. If it wasn't for you Carla and I, I don't know where we would be."

"In a village somewhere well taken care of, we wouldn't have just left you in the middle of nowhere like that."

"Still, I think I'd rather be here then at some village wasting away my talents." Wendy said.

"So what now Doranbolt? Tell us what Special Forces and Healers do." Carla said.

"Well you're going to have to ask your boss about that one, but Healers are back up units. You rarely go out as a full unit unless the injury rate is high, mostly though it's two men cells for every unit on the field. Basically you are support, of course you have to know how to fight though just in case the situation turns dire. You aren't going to be going on any missions anytime soon though, I think two to three months is the standard waiting time."

"Two to three months?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, until Crystal feels you are ready to handle the outside dangers. Honestly speaking though I don't think I want you on the outside."

"Why say that Doranbolt?"

"Because things are brutal, nasty. You won't be able to save everyone's lives, some of them will die and I think judging by your nature that it might be too much for you."

Wendy pouted, slamming her hands on the table. "That's even more reason why I should go out, because I have the power to save them and everybody else who is hurt. No one would die."

"And it's because of that thinking that I say you're not ready."

"He has a point Wendy." Carla said.

"Not you too Carla."

"I believe you can do it, he's right about your nature though. It would hurt you if you weren't able to save somebody."

"You guys don't believe me because I haven't proven myself yet, but I will. My reputation here won't just be youngest mage to join, but also the doctor who has never let a single patient of hers die as well."

Doranbolt chuckled, "good luck. Our head doctor now has only let four of his patients die, there was nothing he could do. If you get a reputation like that though who knows, you might be head doctor yourself."

"Oh, I don't think I could be head doctor." Wendy said shying away.

Doranbolt laughed harder while she blushed.

"What about your title Carla? You can't just be the first cat to join if Wendy has two titles." Doranbolt said.

"Hers is going to be the best tactician, leading the teams into victory without a single casualty. Right Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I know nothing about tacticians Wendy."

"But you will learn, plus with your new powers if our new friends help you learn to control it then we'll never be ambushed or run into a hiccup. You'll be the best tactician ever, if that's what you want to be." Wendy said.

"New powers? I'm missing something here." Doranbolt butted in.

"Oh, Carla can see the future! It's amazing!" Wendy said.

Doranbolt raised both eyebrows.

"It's nothing special, you might want to teleport out of that seat though."

Doranbolt was one to listen to orders at the drop of a hat and quickly did as told. He teleported next to Wendy and seconds later the waiter carrying their food tripped and spilt it all over the seat Doranbolt was just sitting at.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Amazing, no wonder they accepted you Carla. I was a little scared about that." Doranbolt clapped.

Carla huffed and looked away, her tail wiggled though meaning she was slightly pleased to hear it. Wendy clapped as well and laughed.

"Question though. Why didn't you warn me to help catch the waiter? If you did we could have had our food, now we have to wait again." He finished.

Carla turned and glared, making Doranbolt laugh and say he was only teasing.

"It happened so suddenly Doranbolt, she couldn't have told you that much in those few seconds." Wendy said defending her friend. "Were you able to control that one Carla?"

"No, it just came to me. I should have kept it to myself though." Carla huffed.

"Well I'm sure you will soon, maybe even tomorrow when we head to class."

"Tomorrow? Don't you have training tomorrow?" Doranbolt asked sitting down in a new seat, instead of across from Wendy he was across from Carla now.

"Yeah, well we did but Boss said that they'd be taking over all our studies now. Crystal's classes are still fine, but everything else they'll be teaching us now." Wendy said.

Doranbolt hummed, not knowing Special Forces did such a thing. They were surely strong and a threat if there was someone in there who could alter memories.

"Just be careful there Wendy, there's not a lot known about the unit so if something happens."

"Don't worry Doranbolt, I will. I hope you won't mind still teaching me and mentoring me though."

"Of course not, you may have two different teams now but you were originally apart of Team Doranbolt."

Wendy giggled while Carla rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mentor."

* * *

"Hey Wendy, Carla." Ame said walking up to them.

"Ame!" Wendy cheered remembering his name.

"Came to pick you up for class, now if you'd just follow me." Ame smiled turning around.

Carla flew onto Wendy's head and the two of them started following after Ame down the long hallways of their home.

"How have you been Ame?" Wendy asked.

"Busy filling out paperwork for you and Carla, I've finished explaining to the other teachers about your move to our classes now. Thank goodness for that, I remember when I had to study through those things. Waste of my time." Ame laughed.

Wendy smiled and saw that the hallway they were walking in started spinning. Her eyes widened and she walked up to catch up with Ame.

"Um, Ame?"

"Don't worry, that's just Bartolomeo's doing. He's opening up the barrier for us to walk in." He explained.

"If you say so." Wendy mumbled.

The halls twisted into a door that seemed to open right when Ame stood in front of it. The three of them walked in and Wendy found herself in one of her classrooms, or what looked like one of her classrooms. It also looked like a library though with all the books stacked up against the wall. There was a wide open space and a chalkboard built into the wall, stairs near the doors that led up to the bookcases on the second floors which apparently still wasn't enough space for all the books since some of them laid scattered around the floor. Inside her new team was there, lounging around the room.

"Hi everyone." Wendy smiled.

"Hi Carla!" Yume cheered.

Bartolomeo nodded his head, Octavia looked up with a small smile, her plush kitten waving, and Riddick stuck his tongue at her. Wendy gulped and Carla stepped off of Wendy's head, landing on the floor beside her.

"I introduced everyone to you yesterday, but what I didn't introduce was our roles and magic. Before that though the two of you have to have the seal." Ame said.

Octavia got up from her seat and walked over to the two of them. Though she dressed scary, her smile was really kind and her eyes, the one that showed, sparkled as she stared down at Wendy. Octavia was really beautiful and gave the aura that she was a big sister, at least what Wendy thought. She felt calming as Octavia bent down to her level and showed her another kind smile.

"Stick out your tongues now." She said.

"My-my tongue?" Wendy asked.

Octavia nodded as she hummed. Wendy gulped before sticking out her tongue hesitantly. Octavio started drawing runes in the air before they all attached themselves onto Wendy's tongue; she didn't feel a thing. Octavia moved to Carla next and repeated the process.

"Now you have these." Ame said sticking out his tongue.

There was a bold, black tattoo there of a circle with two rectangles underneath it.

"It's a binding spell that binds you from speaking about Special Forces without my permission. Made the runes of myself, though Octavia is the only one who can take it off of you. Basically it's insurance so you don't blab our secrets to the higher-ups or kidnappers if it ever happens."

"Kidnapped?" Wendy repeated.

"Don't worry, once we're through with you two kidnapping won't be a problem. Actually, nothing will be a problem." Yume laughed.

"It's done Ame, you can have her first. We'll be taking our leave now." Octavio said.

"Wait, Wendy and Carla still don't know our powers yet."

"She'll learn when it's our turns to teach her."

"What's Bartolomeo and Riddick going to teach her? Huh? Stay for a minutes. Alright so you remember Octavio, her specialty is magic spells and ruins. She can control almost every magic element plus cast spells like the invisibility spell, like the one we had on when we tried to kidnap you, though apparently her spell didn't shield smell." Ame said.

And while he explained, Octavivo held her hands apart and was showing Wendy and Charlie her spells. There was fire then water, thunder then ice, a black misty spell and then she turned invisible. What Wendy was really awestruck about was the how her small kitten plush was standing on its on two feet, staring at its master while she did her spells.

"She's also the healer of the group and a damn good one." Ame smirked.

"We're happy to have another girl and another healer with us, it gets exhausting with the amount of times these fools get injured." Octavio said looking back at them all.

"Heat of the moment Octavio! Heat of the moment!" Bartolomeo laughed.

"That's so cool!" Wendy said with sparkling eyes. If she was a healer then maybe she could teach some of her tricks to Wendy; Crystal didn't have to be here only healer teacher.

"I think we all are a little cool," Ame laughed, "but the least coolest would have to be Bartolomeo, our barrier man. Though his only talent is casting barriers, they are the ultimate defense against anything. Plus, as you saw before, he can cast barriers around places and even people and open doors between rooms." Ame said.

"You better watch it though kid and cat, get on my nasty side and I'll cast a barrier around everyone but you." Bartolomeo smirked.

"What side are we on now?" Carla asked speaking up.

"Haven't decided yet, keep up that attitude though and we'll see." Bartolomeo spoke back.

"If I announced you, you can go now... so go Bartolomeo. Next here is Riddick, his is a special power. He can make lizards and amphibians human." Ame said.

"Screw you Ame, you're on my list now." Bartomolemo said snapping his fingers.

A door appeared and Octavio walked right out of it, Bartolomeo following after. Wendy's eyes were glued to Riddick as his were glued right back to hers. Though Carla said not to get close to him, there was no way she could follow that order since they were teammates now. Riddick didn't seem mean, he just looked that way.

"You mean he created all those frogs that work for the Council?" Carla asked.

"That's right, Riddick here made them. If it wasn't for him the Council wouldn't have the manpower as it has right now. He's the greatest assist to our team and the Council." Ame explained.

Wendy nodded, "impressive."

Riddick smirked at her, "I like you Wendy; look forward to working with you." He said before leaving.

"Wow, nice going. Riddick never talks to strangers, I was expecting it to take a few months for him to open up to you."

Wendy sweat dropped, "A few months?"

"Riddick's the tall, scary, and quiet type. You haven't introduced me yet cuzzo."

"Right, how could I forget? Yume's specialty is technician, there isn't a single thing she can't fix, break down, hack in to, you name it. She also knows her way around materials."

"I could make you a bomb right now if you wanted." Yume winked holding up a wrench.

"Don't temp her, and that's everybody. Close the door on your way out Yums."

"Will do Ame, good luck Carla." Yume waved closing the door behind her.

Carla gave a shiver, wondering why the girl had such an obsession with her. With Yume gone, there was only three people left in the room. The new recruits and their leader.

"You never explained your power." Carla said.

"Yes I did, I told you I can manipulate memory." Ame said.

"Yeah, but there's a fat chance that you'd be the leader of this unit if that was all you could do."

"Carla!" Wendy hissed.

"No, she's right in fact." Ame laughed rubbing his hands together.

The books surrounding Wendy in the library all started flying in the air, floating around in circles.

"These are all the books new members are supposed to read when they join, well do read with our classes. This is a year for of classes in which I'm about to make you learn in just 10 seconds, and it'll actually stick inside your brain." Ame smirked.

Wendy's eyes widened and she took a step back, "what? What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Ame said waving his hands around.

Green lights started coming from the books and floating together in the middle of the room. All the books went flying back to it's rightful places expect for one who landed in Ame's hands.

"Fiore's Great History, 768 pages worth of information here. Read it before?" Ame asked.

"I'm only on the Before Fiore book." Wendy said.

"Alright," Ame nodded, a small green light coming beside him.

He snapped his fingers and the small ball split into two before going inside of Wendy's and Carla's head. Information, words, pictures, histories flashed before their very eyes at the speed of sound. The two of them blinked as aftermath, staring around the room.

"Tell me, how many years did it take for Fiore to become the great country it is today?" Ame asked.

"Thirty-five, when the population of magicians magically increased." Wendy said knowing the answer.

She didn't know the answer before though, she knew it now. It was strange, Wendy touched her head and chuckled out.

"That's amazing!" She gasped.

"Yup, I'm about to teach you everything in a few short seconds. This is why members don't need to attend classes after they join us, because with my powers I can teach everything to anyone."

"Why don't you just do that to begin with though then? Will all the new students?" Carla asked.

"Because, I'm greedy with my powers. Now hold still you two, this is going to hurt." Ame said.

Hurt? Before the two of them could register his words they were attacked by the green lights. Wendy felt light headed when she leaned about Fiore's Greatest History, she just thought it was her though. Now she knew, it was because of his magic. He was forcing information inside their brains, too much information that they couldn't handle it. Wendy screamed out in pain as well as Carla, the two of them falling on their knees.

"Now you know the complete history of Earthland." Ame said.

"Stop, it hurts." Wendy moaned.

"Stop? We have so many other things to learn though. Sorry Wens, this is your first training. I'm teaching you endurance right now and suffering. Hang on, here comes the next lesson." Ame said.

He stood over them when it was over, it being so much all they could do was whither on the floor and beg for their suffering to end. Tears shined in Wendy's eyes as she looked up at her leader.

"Very impressive. Yume and Octavio both passed out when I stuck all this information in their heads."

"No...more." Wendy whimpered.

"Nope, you're all done now." Ame said leaning down.

He picked Wendy up and sat her down on a chair, helping Carla up right after. She was barely able to stay conscious and Wendy started healing her fatigue with her magic.

"You're free to go after my short lecture. So now that your in Special Forces what do we do? Everything. Basically we're all the units here in the Council Headquarters rolled into one. Special intelligences, healing, spies, muscles, you name it. We're just like everyone else except we're a hundred times better at doing the job." Ame said.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, but found it hard to speak.

"My special magic is my brain. I have the ability to store and hid memories, also the ability to read other people's memories and transfer my own into them. What I showed you was my ability, taking out all the memories of these books, all the words, and passing them down to you. This would be easier to explain if I could let you read my memories, I don't think you want that right now though."

Wendy shook her head; she had enough of his magic for one day.

"So I'm left explaining. When I first joined the Council I exceeded in everything, every little thing. I joined every unit trying to find the one I wanted to be in most, but all of them were too easy for me. The higher-ups saw this and I guess feared me a little because of my talents, but were also grateful that I was on their side. I got the idea to make up my own unit five years after being here and pitched it to them. They wanted to keep me pleased so they gave me permission, they didn't like my rules though. Once I told them our team would do anything, even the darkest things the Council is never supposed to do, they immediately agreed and I was the first member." Ame smiled.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"The Council's good Wendy and even though we enforce that things are either white or black, the council itself is gray. You'll soon learn more once you start embarking on us with our missions. Anyway Yume was already in the Council before then and I had her join. When Riddick first tried to join they denied him because of his... features, I saw his talent though and skipped the BS and made him joined my squad. The higher-ups are all idiots. After that I chose Octavio next and then Bartolomeo wanted to join and passed the test. You, Bartolomeo and Carla are the only ones who has ever passed." Ame said.

Wendy's eyes narrowed as she tried to take in all this information with much difficulty thanks to her splitting head.

"So what you're saying is that our team now has complete freedom?" Carla asked leaning up.

"Recovered already? That's right, you sure can casts healing spells. Amazing and yes, that's basically what I'm saying. We do whatever the council orders and in return we can do whatever we want and the pay is great. Speaking of pay." Ame said digging in his pockets.

"Usually new cadets don't start getting money until they've proven themselves useful, you already have with your initiation test so here. Your first paycheck." Ame smirked holding up a bag filled to the brim with gold coins.

Wendy's eyes widened, never seeing that much before in a single bag. Not in any of the missions she took in Cait Shelter did she make that much, even with all her missions combined it seemed nothing compared to that bag.

"That's too much Ame." Wendy said.

"It's too little actually, this is only enough to be paying one of you. Sadly I don't have any more money on me so I'll have to repay you next time we meet which will be in two days since you have Crystal's classes next right? On top of this she's supposed to be paying you as well so make sure she's pays up." Ame said walking over.

He tied the bag up and placed it in Wendy's hands, staring down at her.

"I should have asked Octavio to stay, I don't think you can move right now." Ame pouted.

"Don't worry, I can help her." Carla said sprouting wings.

"Perfect. Well, that's all to our lesson for today. Until we meet again." Ame smirked before snapping his fingers.

Wendy and Carla were sitting on a chair in the middle of the hallway.

"Carla, we can't." Wendy said referring to the money on her lap.

"You heard him Wendy, we earned this."

"We haven't done anything-"

"Did you not notice that pain he caused us?! Because I sure did!" Carla meowed.

Wendy sighed and tried to get up, her muscles failed her though. Carla frowned and picked up the bag, placing it inside of her rob before picking Wendy up. She flew them back to their room, for once happy that women were forced to wear pants and not skirts. If that wasn't true then everybody would be getting a pretty good peek up Wendy's skirt right now. Carla landed them on their bed and Wendy immediately passed out. She didn't wake up until she felt her door being opened, footsteps entering.

"Wendy?"

She rolled around in her bed, feeling much better than she did before and saw Doranbolt entering.

"Sorry, I just- what happened?!" Doranbolt yelled.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them, "what?"

"Your eyes are bright red, have you been crying? What happened?" Doranbolt repeated.

Wendy opened her mouth, but the words couldn't come out. She felt as if someone was holding her tongue so instead of answering Doranbolt, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that? A binding spell?"

Wendy nodded.

"What the hell kind of people are the Special Forces? Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you Doranbolt." Wendy sighed out.

She tried getting up and with the help of Doranbolt was able too. Doranbolt had no idea what was going through his mind right now. He hated the Special Forces for doing whatever they did to Wendy, didn't they see she was just a child? That she needed special treatment? He wanted to kick their assess if he knew who they were.

"Do you need anything?" Doranbolt asked.

"Carla, where's Carla?" Wendy asked looking around.

"I don't know, I was coming to check up on you and see if you were here or someplace else and you were all I found."

"That's strange, she was with me before I fell asleep." Wendy mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine, she knows her way around the place now... or at least should know." Doranbolt said.

Wendy remembered learning about the headquarters history and maps, she knew every nook and cranny of this place now. They both did.

"Hey Doranbolt, what time is it?" Wendy asked.

"Around five, why?"

"Well, Special Forces paid me today and I was thinking of using the money to finally decorate our room. What do you think?" She asked.

"Paid? So soon? That's a great idea, but wow. They must pay well being the highest unit we have." Doranbolt said.

Wendy patted her chest down and pockets, but didn't feel the money on her. She looked around and shrugged.

"Carla must have it, it was a lot though. The most I've ever made in my live, more than all my missions put together."

Doranbolt started chuckling, then laughed full out. Carla came back in to an angry Wendy and a Doranbolt in tears.

"What are you doing to Wendy?" Carla asked flying in.

"He's laughing because we were poor before we came here!" Wendy yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!... HAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Doranbolt laughed slapping his hand on his knees.

"Ignore him Wendy, here. I got you some food." Carla said flying over.

Wendy smiled brightly, "thank you Carla." She said taking the bowl of pasta from her.

"And here's our money. Hey, idiot! Stop laughing!" Carla yelled tossing a coin at him.

Doranbolt got hit in the head and wiped his tears away, chuckling him a little. He bent down and picked up the coin, flipping it in the air. That was one of the most funniest things he has heard in a long time and he couldn't even explain why it was so funny. Doranbolt took a breath as he stared over and saw that Carla looked as equally tired as Wendy, though she tried to hide it by glaring him down. Maybe an outing outside is what they needed as a break.

"I'll be back in five minutes Wendy and we can go, you might want to change." He said getting up.

"Yeah, okay Doranbolt." Wendy nodded at him.

Doranbolt teleported back to his room while Wendy started munching on her pasta.

"Five minutes? Five minutes?! Wendy you take as long as you want! Who does he think he is only giving you five minutes to get ready for... for... for what Wendy?" Carla asked.

Wendy slurped up her pasta, "hey Carla, I thought you liked Doranbolt?"

"I trust him, doesn't mean I like him." Charlie pouted.

"Oh... well we got paid today right? So I was thinking of buying some things for our room and some clothes for you Carla. I mean, we've been living here for a month now and to tell you the truth, though I'm grateful Doranbolt let us stay here, this room is a little sad looking." Wendy frowned looking around.

Carla chuckled a little bit in her hand, "good idea. We need to get you some clothes too though."

"Oh no Carla, I don't need clothes-"

"Fine then, I'll just use my half of our money to buy you some clothes then." Carla said.

The two of them stared at each other before they started giggling.

"Thank you Carla."

"Just finish eating Wendy, and take your sweet time."


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: So I'm writing this new Mendy fanfiction, I'm writing two actually, and I keep getting the story plots mixed up. I'll be trying for one and then realize, this didn't happen in this story but the other one. I also hate how one's in first person while the other is in third. I'll be writing I, I, I, and then realize, there's no I in this but their actually names. Don't write more than one story at a time people! Just don't do it!**

* * *

Wendy and Carla's room was a blank room. It was the color of the council, dark blue wallpaper with dark oak furniture and that color scheme. When Wendy and Carla came home from their shopping spree though, nearly spending all of their money, their room actually started looking... homely. The bought new blankets for the bed, girly blankets that were extra soft and warm, new rugs instead of the plain white ones with pink spirals and flowers on it, new pink curtains, pretty posters of flowers and the sky, plushes of cute animals, pink toothbrushes because Carla thought the blue ones the council provided for them were too boyish, and tons of cute, kawaii clothes. Basically what Carla wanted to do was girl the place up, a lot, with the color pink. It worked, Doranbolt felt like he was inside the girls dorms as he helped them set things up.

Carla had bought tons of new outfits while Wendy only bought two or three. She explained that she wears her robs all day so there was no reason for her to have clothes; Carla wondered why she bought so many clothes then if the same applied to her and Wendy said because she looked adorable in them. The favorite thing Wendy bought though was a dream catcher, it reminded her of the one back at her old guild. She placed it on the wall beside her bed and smiled at it every time she saw it.

"Your room's looking nice." Doranbolt nodded looking around.

"Thanks for your help Doranbolt, I don't think we'd be able to bring all these things here." Wendy said staring at him.

"No problem, it's going to be a pain moving it to your new dorm though." He chuckled.

Wendy bit her bottom lip and stared at her toes, "um... about that... would it, would it be bad if Carla and I just... stayed here... permanently?"

"What do you mean?" Doranbolt asked looking down at her.

"We don't want to move, well I don't want to move. I love it here, being your neighbor." Wendy confessed.

Doranbolt didn't understand, his eyebrows scrunched together, "but what about the other dorm? Don't you want to be surrounded by women instead of an old man like me?"

"He does have a point Wendy." Carla said fixing the picture on the wall.

"Well everyone here doesn't like me, expect for Crystal and our unit and my friends on the Special Forces. I don't think it would be a good idea if I moved into a place where all the girls felt threatened by me." Wendy said.

"She has a better point." Carla floated.

"That's because they don't know you Wendy, if you give them a chance-"

"Please Doranbolt!" She begged grabbing his hand.

"If it's rent that you're worried about then I'll pay you! Plus I'll help you keep your room clean and clean up the bathroom anytime I can since we share one. Please? I don't, I like living here with you." She whispered quietly.

Doranbolt made a face before sighing, "who am I to deny my pupil? You can stay as long as you want Wendy, whatever is the best of your interest."

"Thank you, thank you so much Doranbolt!" Wendy cheered and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, and you don't have pay me or clean up at all. Whenever you change your mind though and want to move tell me."

"Alright! This is wonderful!"

Carla stood on a table, staring at her partner. She was staring at Doranbolt with such admiration in her eyes, there was something else to it too. She didn't want to move for another reason, though the other one was true. Her eyes narrowed lightly as she watched her partner's body movement, pursing her lips together. Carla wasn't liking this, not one bit. She so badly wished she could use her powers right now to look into the future, right now though she was stuck in the present waiting for things to play out.

She could always just ask Wendy though... yeah. Ask.

* * *

Wendy sighed out in exhaustion and collapsed in a chair, beat tired. Carla flew in front of her, waving her with a fan using her tail while Crystal moved to sit behind her desk, writing things in her journal.

"You're making real progress Wendy, but your magic is a joke. You've gotten a little bit better, but haven't your coaches been training you to increase the rate?" She asked never looking up from her journal.

"I have a new teacher now and we haven't started training yet." Wendy answered.

"Really? I wasn't aware they replaced Sergeant Himakawa, who is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's someone in Special Forces though." She told her.

Crystal dropped her pen and looked up from her journal, "huh?"

Wendy looked over, "the Special Forces unit?"

"You're-you're-you're-YOU'RE IN SPECIAL FORCES?! I mean of course you would be because of your dragon slayer magic, BUT REALLY!? THAT'S UNBELIEVBLE!" Crystal screamed running over to her.

She grabbed Wendy's hands and started jumping up and down in a circle, Wendy dead on her fit as she span with her.

"Amazing, amazing! You have to tell me all about them! Do they have another healer on the group?! I mean of course you're one of them now, but did they have someone else before you?!" Crystal asked, almost hyperventilating.

Carla flew in front of Crystal and pulled her away from Wendy, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Carla! That's not very... is that a sealing rune? Why do you- You have one too Wendy?" Crystal asked when Wendy stuck her tongue out after.

"We can't talk about Special Forces Crystal, I'm sorry. These won't let us." She said.

"Carla too!? Carla joined!?" Crystal asked confused.

"What's wrong with that? I'm perfect for that group." Carla said.

And in all honesty that's how she felt. The healing unit, this was all Wendy. The only way she passed was because of her powers, she was cheating but wouldn't dare tell them or else she wouldn't be here with Wendy. In the Special Forces unit though, Carla felt like she belonged there. Her powers belonged there, along with Wendy.

Wendy smiled at Carla, happy to hear her say that, to hear that she belonged. She reached out and hugged her, kissing her head. Crystal started thinking about all the possibilities and nearly started foaming at the mouth.

"That's it! I'm going to make you the best healer Wendy, even better than me! Special Forces are going to be amazed when I get through with you!" Crystal smirked.

She went over to her desk and picked up her journal, running back to the door and grabbing Wendy's hand as she passed.

"Crystal?" Wendy asked.

"Come on Wendy, there's work to be done!" Crystal rejoiced.

"What about my break?" She whined.

"You can rest while you'll shadowing me, there's so much I have still to teach you." Crystal said then started mumbling things to herself.

"You know, you can always ask her to teach you instead of Crystal." Carla whispered.

Wendy knew which her she was talking about and shook her head, "no. I like Crystal."

"She just turned all crazy though after hearing you were in Special Forces, remember what he said? She probably thinks if she trains you well enough then Special Forces will give her a promotion or something."

"Carla, Crystal isn't like that. She's just... happy for me."

Carla shrugged and swung her tail around. She didn't know Crystal that well, she trusted her though since she seemed so fond of Wendy and was always sticking up for her. But now... Carla had to keep an eye on her.

"If you say so Wendy, just make sure she doesn't wear you out past exhaustion."

Wendy giggled as she tried to keep up with Crystal, her feet dragging behind while Carla's tail continued to swish.

* * *

"Nice digs you got here."

Wendy opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room, spotting Ame in front of her door. He was munching on some popcorn, licking the butter off his fingers as he walked further in and took a look around.

"I can see you already spent your paycheck, speaking of which here's Carla's share." Ame said digging in his pocket and tossing a bag of coins on the table.

Wendy didn't even have the strength to deny the money or argue that it was too much, her strength was zapped clean from her. Carla was no better and haven't even woken up yet, still snoozing away beside her on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Ame asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Crystal happened, she was so excited about hearing I was in Special Forces and pushed me to my limit, wanting me to be prepared for the challenges our group goes through. I think she pushed a little too hard." Wendy groaned.

"That's an understatement. Now how am I supposed to push you to your hardest if you are already pushed there? I'm going to have to have a word with Crystal, stay right here." Ame said walking away.

"Ame? Wait." Wendy called out, but the door to her room opened and closed.

Seconds past and Wendy wondered if he was really going to lecture Crystal right now. The door opened pack though and Wendy heard a pair of footsteps walking in her room. Octavia appeared before her and rested her hand on her forehead. Wendy closed her eyes, feeling the magic run through her, and got up.

"Thanks." She said picking up Carla, healing her with her magic.

"Strange, if you're a healer like me then you should have been able to heal yourself. Why did you need my help?" Octavia asked.

"That's just my magic, I can't heal myself but I can heal everyone else. I don't understand it myself actually, Mother wasn't around for long to explain it to me." Wendy mumbled quietly.

Carla meowed as she woke up, stretching her legs out.

"Mother? The person who taught you dragon slayer magic?" Ame asked.

"Yes, only she was a dragon actually." Wendy corrected.

"Dragon?! Now that sounds interesting, would you mind if I take a look?" Ame asked tapping his head.

Wendy um-ed and bit her bottom lip.

"He's only going to look through your memories, we do this all the time. Sooner or later he's going to have to because he's our leader. There's no secrets here Wendy." Octavia warned her.

"It won't hurt and I'm sworn to secrecy, it was part of the agreement I made with my team. Octavia has it sealed on me." Ame said.

"Al-alright then." Wendy gulped.

Ame smirked and walked over, leaning his forehead against her own. A second later he pulled away and grinned widely.

"Wow! That's amazing! Check this out Octavia!" Ame said holding his hand out.

Octavia leaned her forehead against his hand and blinked, "she really was trained by a sky dragon."

"Wait a second, didn't you just say you couldn't tell her secrets and memories with anyone?" Carla meowed.

"Secrets I deem secrets, Octavia had to know about Wendy's past with her mother though since she's the one who'll be continuing her training as a sky dragon. That's all I showed her though, nothing else." Ame told them.

"Come on Ame, we're wasting time. It's Yume and Riddick's turn with her today." Octavia said.

"Right you are! Come on Wendy, it's time for your training. Do you have something different then your council robes to train in?"

Wendy stood up from her bed, "I'm sure I do."

"Great, well get dressed then."

There was no bathroom for her to get dressed in, but there was a closet. Wendy walked in and changed into some pick sweats and a white tank top, exiting a few seconds later.

"Perfect! We're off now!"

Ame smiled as he started walking off, heading towards the door. Wendy followed after, Carla flying beside her.

"He's so energetic." She said.

"That's just the type of person Ame is, wait until you see him in mission mode though. He's nothing like himself, which we're sure you'll see very soon." Octavia said following after them.

Wendy was sure she's seen Ame in mission mode before, when she had that private lesson with him. He showed no compassion, no worry at all as he continued to stuff her brain with books and books of information, his eyes just dead as he stared over her. Wendy remembered everything right now, even completely useless things like if there's a stain on the carpet use club soda to get it out. It also helped her too though and was well worth the pain she had to go through. She wasn't lost when she had her classes with Crystal, she knew exactly what she was talking about, exactly what each diseases they went over meant, each wound, how to dress, everything. Thanks to him she kept up with Crystal and seemed like a professional doctor herself... only if her magic could keep up with her mind.

No wonder Ame was the leader and creator of Special Forces. He was probably the smartest person in all of Fiore, and if not the smartest had the potential to be the smartest. With a magic like that he could probably rule the world... and yet he chose to use his powers for good. Wendy smiled at her new born respect for him as he opened the door. The smile turned to a blank stare when Wendy didn't see the hallway on the other side of the door, but trees and dirt.

"Oh my God I love Bartolomeo. How did we ever survive Octavia without him?" Ame asked taking a step out into the wilderness.

"You got us Ame." Octavia said pushing them along.

Wendy walked outside in the wilderness too, Octavia closing the door behind them. The door disappeared and soon they were just stranded.

"Alright, for today your teacher is going to be Riddick while Carla's teacher is going to be Octavia." Ame said.

Riddick suddenly stood out in the forest making Wendy flinched back.

"She scares too easily." Riddick pointed out.

"We'll work on that, it's a good cover for her though. Right now we're in a forest behind the council headquarters; it's completely cut off to all other members and people. This is where we train ourselves physically and here is where Riddick will train you. Carla on the other hand, she doesn't need to as much. I'm thinking Yume could train her later as a theft, but right now Octavia will be trying to unlock her powers. You're done when Riddick and Octavia say so, until then they're all yours." Ame said before walking over to Octavia.

Carla rubbed her tail against Wendy's cheek before flying off towards Octavia. Wendy smiled and walked over to Riddick, his golden eyes just stared down at her.

"Run." He said.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "run?"

"Yes." He said bending down.

He picked up a small lizard that was scurrying on the ground and forced him magic into him, making him bigger and more deadlier. He was the size of a train at least and glared down at Wendy.

"Survive ten minutes escaping this little fellow, if he eats you you're dead. No magic at all, I'll give you a three second head start."

Little fellow? Wendy turned around and took off running in the forest.

"How is this training?!" She asked, her heart beating against her chest.

It was more like training for her to get a heart attack. Wendy ran and ran before she started hearing something behind her; she made the mistake of looking back and saw the' little fellow' running straight for her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and started crying, ducking over some branches and running in zigzags across the forest.

She escaped by the skin of her teeth many times, squeezing through small spaces he couldn't fit through. She was getting tired though, ten minutes of running was exhausting. Wendy tripped and fell on the ground, giving the lizard time to catch up with her. She turned around and screamed, reaching for her nearest weapon which turned out to be a stick. She smacked him with it in the face but he bit over the stick. This was the end.

The lizard started turning smaller and smaller though and Wendy blinked, seeing this tiny lizard still biting her stick.

"You did horrible, but you survived. Impressive." Riddick said coming out of nowhere again.

"We'll be doing this every class did build up your stamina, I expect you to train yourself days we don't have together. Now come on, on to your next training exercise."

Next training exercise, Wendy feared what this one would be as she followed after him with a low head.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I had so many things to say, I'm tired though and can't remember anything so I'll just say this. I went to the Vocaloids concert yesterday, and it was amazing! I loved it! I plan on seeing it again the next time it comes to los angeles. Love.**

* * *

"Wendy! Wake up Wendy! Time to wake up!"

Wendy moaned and looked up, seeing Ame in her room again, this time munching on a bag of pretzels. She glared and pouted, rubbing her eyes as she stared up at Ame looking over her.

"Come on, we got a meeting to go to." Ame said.

Wendy grunted and got up from her bed, her muscles aching in protest. Riddick was rather cruel to her during training, but luckily for her after it all Octavia healed her wounds and scars, not all of them though. She wanted Wendy to embrace the pain and get used to it. Wendy didn't quite get why having scars would be something to be proud of, hopefully she'd understand why the more scars she received. She rolled off of bed and stood up, yawning and stretching her arms out wide.

"I only need you Wendy, Carla can continue her training with Octavia today." Ame said when he noticed Carla getting up too.

"What?! If you think I'm leaving Wendy alone with you then-"

"She's not being alone with me, we have a meeting to go to. Remember what I said when you two first joined? I'm the face of Special Forces, the only one higher-ups know about. I'm supposed to be the only one, but since Wendy attracted so much attention now she's well known as well. She's coming to represent Special Forces with me." Ame said sitting down on her dresser.

"What about me?" Carla asked.

"You're useless to me at that meeting until you can tell the future at the snap of my fingers. If you want to start coming with us, get better and focus. Octavia's waiting right outside that door. Go." Ame ordered.

Carla glared at Ame and flew over to Wendy, "be careful with him." She whispered before flying out of the room.

"She's really stubborn, huh?" Ame asked.

"She's just really protective over me. Um, would you mind if I took a shower and got dressed first? I mean, I don't want to meet our supervisors and not look descent." Wendy said.

"Of course, take your time. We're already late as it is." Ame chuckled.

Wendy eye's widened, "late? Then I'll just-"

"It's alright Wendy, this is one of the perks of being so special. We can always be late." Ame grinned.

Wendy chuckled softly and grabbed her council robes, heading towards the door. When she opened it she saw the hallway and sighed out, walking across the room to Doranbolt's room. She entered quickly hoping to not wake him only to find he wasn't in his room. That was a good thing. Wendy took her quick shower, scrubbing herself absolutely clean and washed her hair twice before getting out. She careful placed her council clothes on and fixed her hair into a bun, exiting the bathroom.

"Ah! Ame!" She screamed when she found him in Doranbolt's room, looking through his things.

"You can't be in here!" She yelled as he started opening his drawers.

"I saw you lived next to him, he's the one that brought you here right? Doranbolt... I always liked him at the meetings." Ame mumbled to himself.

Huh? "Ame, I'm serious! Let's go, aren't we late?" She asked.

"You like him, huh? I saw that too." Ame said turning around.

Wendy blushed, "I-I-I-I-!"

"Calm down, I meant as a friend. He saved your life, you and Carla's, you feel such gratitude towards him and don't want to let him down. That's a good drive for your training, always remember that." Ame said finally heading towards the door.

Wendy calmed down and sighed out, following after him.

"You have nothing to worry about, we'll train you so hard that you'll never let him or anyone else down... now where do you think you're going in that?" Ame asked.

Wendy looked down at her outfit, "to the meeting?"

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, you're in my group now. Look at what I'm wearing." He motioned to his shirtless only wearing pants himself.

"Now I'm not saying you have to be shirtless too, but you don't have to wear that! Anything but that! The colors are so ugly and it goes with your hair so well, change. I'll be waiting right here, now hurry up."

Wendy started giggling as she went into her room; she heard Ame start laughing when she closed her door. Alright, something different. She worked so hard getting this outfit on perfectly and just kicked it off her as she went through her closet. Carla did make her buy that one dress, it was a neon green summers straps with zigzag straps around her neck. She placed it on, brushing it out. There was a repeated diamond pattern on the dress in green thread, her chest plate made of a blue fabric. It was a really pretty dress and as Wendy looked over herself at the mirror, he took her hair down and brushed it back cleanly.

Something was missing though, she looked too... innocent and weak. Wendy didn't have anything else though and reluctantly slipped on her slippers before meeting Ame outside her room.

"I look weak." She told him honestly.

She felt like there was no reason to keep things from Ame since he could read her mind. Ame looked up and down and smiled.

"That's perfect, we already have enough strong looking people in our group. Riddick, Bartolomeo, and Octavia are the dangerous looking ones while Yume is the sexy looking one. I'm the underestimated one and you'll be too now." Ame explained to her.

Wendy blinked, "you mean weak?"

"Underestimated, because we'll be the strongest of the bunch. Come on now Wendy, let's get going." Ame said leading the way.

Wendy gulped and brushed her hair as she followed him, wondering what all their superiors were going to look like.

* * *

"And that explains what's happening in-"

The door slapped open and all attention turned to it. Ame stuck his head in and grinned widely, "sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to find another way here." He excused himself.

"Just come in already." Gran Doma, the chairman told him.

"Right, let's go Wendy." Ame said walking in.

He had a talk with her before they walked in, telling her to not look scared and to be confident. Wendy closed her eyes and leaned up straight, hiding her emotions. She could do this, she could. She walked in after him flawlessly, no more than two steps away as they walked over to the table. Her eyes did wander from his back, they should have wandered to her feet though because they suddenly tripped on the carpet and she fell. All Ame heard was a boom and turned around, seeing Wendy on the ground.

He sighed out and chuckled, helping her up. "I knew that was too much to ask you."

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

Ame just chuckled harder and picked her up, holding her hand this time as they walked over the table. He pulled out the only available chair for Wendy then motioned for someone to bring him another.

"Who is this you bring to the meeting?" Gran Doma asked.

"This is Wendy Marvell, my newest member to my group." Ame said sitting himself down.

"She's a child."

"Doesn't matter, she's apart of my team."

Gran Doma couldn't let this go that easily, "how could a child join the Council? There are rules-"

"That's my fault sir, I let her join and took her under my wing. All responsibilities go to me."

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at the familiar voice, seeing Doranbolt across the table sitting next to Lahar. His eyes were strong and determined, she could see a small smile on his face though. He must have seen her fall! Wendy felt so embarrassed.

"Doranbolt? You-"

"Gran Doma this is not a problem nor discussion. Get on with the meeting." Ame said leaning back in his chair.

Gran Doma cleared his throat and nodded, continuing where he left off. All eyes were suddenly drawn to them and Wendy wanted to just hide under the table, Ame grabbed her hand though. Memories of everyone's faces came into her mind and she suddenly knew each and everyone of them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they're just jealous." He whispered so slow, only her dragon senses could hear it.

Wendy smiled and squeezed his hand, sitting up higher in her seat. She was wrong about the supervisors being here, only one of the councilmen was present at the meeting. Gran Doma, a tall elderly fit man with long graying hair and a long beard. He dressed differently from the others, clad in fitted armor with an ornate cape dragoved over his shoulders and a wizard hat. He had a large staff with a serpent head on it that made Wendy cautious of the man. Everyone else around the table was Unit leaders, she noticed Crystal and she smiled and waved at her, and Lahar who didn't seem to care that she was there. She noticed Doranbolt and for a while he didn't seem to notice her until his eyes flickered sideways. Their eyes locked and he smiled gently at her.

Ame's laughter echoed threw the room. Everyone stared at him, including Wendy who was wondering why he was laughing so hard? The Councilman wasn't saying anything funny, he was actually very serious about the attacks of rebellion against the Council but he was laughing. All of a sudden Wendy saw their hands locked and widened her eyes, snatching it away. Did he just read everything that was on her mind just now?!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ke-kem, please continue." Ame said covering his mouth with a fist.

Wendy was so mad she pinched his knee; Ame jumped a little but didn't make a sound. Oh my God! She thought. First they're late, then she trips while making her first impression and now Ame was laughing at her because of what she was thinking when she saw Doranbolt! Not that anyone else knew that part, it was still embarrassing! Wendy rested her head against the back of her chair and sat still until the meeting was over. Before Gran Doma could even finish the word dismissed, Ame and Wendy were out their chairs and walking towards the doors.

They opened and closed and then Wendy kicked Ame hard, "how dare you!" She screamed in frustration.

"I already knew Wendy! I already knew!" He stared laughing.

He took off running and Wendy ran after him, "knew what?"

He ran down a hallway and Wendy turned, running down after him. He suddenly stopped though making her run straight into him.

"I knew what you felt, remember? I saw everything."

"But you said-"

"I lied after seeing how embarrassed you got, I couldn't help but laugh though this time. You were yelling it so loudly in your mind, it cracked me up. I knew bringing you would make those meetings less boring and when you tripped! Oh God!" Ame laughed.

"It's nothing! Just a measly crush!" Wendy yelled at him.

"I don't care Wendy, it's just funny. No need to be embarrassed about, though I wonder if I saved your life would you fall for me?" He asked tilting her chin up.

Wendy snapped at his fingers and Ame pulled them away just in time.

"Okay, enough teasing. Riddick is waiting for you, I think he's going to make you outrun a bird or something this time. I don't know what that man thinks, we get results though." Ame said still laughing.

"I'm glad you're on Bartolomeo's list Ame, I hope you get injured next mission." She grumbled.

Ame started laughing all over again and patted her on the back, "my God I love you Wendy. You're so funny."

* * *

"So." Doranbolt said.

Wendy laid her head down on his pillow. It was nighttime and Carla was fast asleep in their room on their bed. Wendy couldn't fall asleep so fast and something kept her awake so she decided to bother her neighbor a little bit. She was hoping he wouldn't say anything about this morning to her, that couldn't have happened though. She groaned into his pillow.

"Did you have a nice trip this morning?"

He snorted before laughing and Wendy threw his pillow at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was such a surprise seeing you there though and when you fell, priceless. You don't know how hard it was not to laugh." He said, laughing instead now.

"It's not funny Doranbolt! He wanted me to help him carry the image and I go and fall! I'm so clumsy!" Wendy blushed remembering it all.

"It's alright Wendy, from what I noticed he was laughing as well... he was laughing at lot actually." Doranbolt said.

Wendy blushed bright red and pulled his blankets over her face, "my boss is an idiot."

"I never would have expected HIM to be the leader of Special Forces though. I've only been to the meetings a couple of times, he was always late and never dressed appropriately. Lahar could never answer who he was, I guess I know now. He doesn't look like much, almost shorter than you Kid."

"Well he's actually-" Wendy felt her tongue get tied and closed her mouth.

"Be careful of that spell Wendy, if you try too hard to talk it'll hurt the user." Doranbolt warned her.

Wendy nodded and closed her mouth, lying down in his bed.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Same old same old, paperwork. Lahar's group wasn't picked to go do something about the rebels so now I'm stuck here training the new recruits in how to fill out an order sheet correctly. It's so boring."

"Well I got... chased... by a giant flying lizard today." Wendy said carefully, trying to see if she could say that.

"Alright, you win. Your day sucked more than mine."

Wendy giggled and closed her eyes, rubbing the sleepies out of them.

"How is it in there Wendy?" He asked softly.

"Everyone is really nice, well the people I've met are really nice. They push me hard, that's only because I need to be pushed though. Nothing I can't handle." Wendy said.

"If it ever gets too much Wendy, tell me. You know I'm here for you, right?"

Wendy looked over at Doranbolt and saw him staring at her with such passion, she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, thanks Doranbolt."

He blinked at her radiant smile and turned around, going back to his paperwork. Wendy yawned and found her eyelids drifting close and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Doranbolt turned back when he heard soft snores and stared at her sleeping in his bed. She was a child and his pupil. That's all. He was a fellow councilmember, that's all. She was his friend, that's all. Doranbolt repeated this things as he went to pick her up and put her back in her own bed. She snuggled into his chest though and gripped his robe, mumbling a soft.

"Doranbolt."

Cute. Doranbolt blink and shook his head, taking the girl to her room before teleporting back to his. He turned off all the lights and just laid on his bed, wishing sleep would come to him so his mind wouldn't start wandering. Seconds later it did.

* * *

Wendy woke up and looked around, still finding herself surrounded by these strange plants. She pouted and looked over to her teammates, Riddick, Ame, and Bartolomeo all giving her the same look.

"I passed out again, didn't I?" She asked.

"I'm amazed that your sense of smell is so advanced, but disappointed that you can't control it. I saw you nearly collapse just by walking into the cafeteria, we should have started working on this first." Ame explained.

"Take the barrier down Bartolomeo." Riddick said.

Bartolomeo snapped his fingers and the scents hit Wendy like a ton of bricks. She tried holding her breath, it flew into her nostrils though and started burning her nose. Tears came to her eyes as she started getting headaches and rolled around on the ground. So much worse than the cafeteria, a thousands times worse. Whatever these plants were, they were dangerous. Suddenly the burning sensation stopped and Wendy could breath again.

"I didn't say you could put it back up Bartolomeo." Ame said.

"She was about to faint again for the sixth time." Was his retort.

"I don't care if she faints a hundred times, she needs to overcome this. Put it down."

Bartolomeo snapped his fingers and Wendy growled as the scents came back. She took a deep breath and started eating the air, the crummy smell with it. It tasted as bad as it smelled, but when she was done there was nothing burning her nose anymore. Wendy sighed in relief and leaned up, wiping her tears away. Ame stared in awe at her.

"You can eat air?" He mumbled, "Well of course you can eat air. I didn't think you could eat the gases in the air, if we train you too then we can, oh my. This is good, this is really good. We've never had a problem with poisons before, but now we never will if Wendy here can eat them all." Ame smirked.

"Not impressive, she cheated. She's still weak at her sense of smell." Riddick told Ame.

He was off in his own little world though. Bartolomeo held a hand for Wendy and she slowly took it, feeling dizzy when he lifted her to her feet.

"First we need to expose her to poison, Octavia can help her with that. Once she can handle each one, yes. That's be good, we'll start practicing soon but there aren't enough hours in the day. I'll need to talk to Crystal, have Wendy fully dedicated to this unit for a while. Just until-" Ame was knocked out of his train of thought when Bartolomeo snapped his fingers in front of him.

"There's an easier way for her to get used to smells." He told him.

"Really? Tell me." Ame said.

"You said she's weak in the cafeteria right? Throw her right in the middle of there and keep her there until she can walk off on her own." Bartolomeo said.

"Brilliant! That's actually not a bad idea, she won't be able to eat all the air and scents there. Let's go then Wendy!" Ame said walking off.

"Training-"

"I'll take over it from here on out! You and Bartolomeo are free now." Ame said.

"Thank you." Wendy said to Bartolomeo before following after Ame.

Bartolomeo spit on the plants before following after the two short people. Ame didn't think anything of it, but Wendy looked behind her and saw him following after. They walked through the forest for a while until they found a door, leading back into the Council Headquarters. Before Ame opened it though he turned back.

"Where do you think you're going Bartolomeo?" He asked.

"Out."

"You are out."

"..."

"You can't show yourself in front of others Bartolomeo, especially in that." Ame said.

Bartolomeo snapped his fingers and suddenly he was in some council robes, it was just a reflection though produced by his barrier while underneath he was still wearing his usual get up.

"Very clever, what about your face?"

He snapped his fingers and a hood appeared over his head.

"You'll get your day to train her soon enough, just be patient Bartolomeo. Until then though." Ame said opening the door.

He pushed Wendy in and walked after her, closing the door shut.

"You know, you're not wearing the council uniform either." Wendy mumbled.

Neither was she after training for so long outside.

"Don't worry, I have stashes of uniforms hidden all over the place. Once we enter the cafeteria you are on your own. I'll be watching from a distance, making sure to keep people away, but you won't be leaving until you can leave for yourself."

Wendy nodded, she disliked Bartolomeo at the moment. At least before they were with her, helping her when she passed out. Now she was alone and by herself, about to appear weak in front of thousand of council members. Bartolomeo though... he just wanted to help out if only by a little. This wasn't helping out though...

This... this was torture.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: So hi everybody! I'm really into this new fanfic that I'll be posting up soon, hopefully. Fingers crossed here. No lie though I kind of want to be done with the fanfiction scene and go on in my life, I don't see that happening anytime soon though. Lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. Everything slowed down around her. Breathe in, breathe out. She doesn't know how long she sat there, how long she was stuck there. She could have ran out and left the second Ame dropped her off, but that wasn't the training. She sat there and sat there, inhaling the wide varieties of scents and smells. Her nose started dulling after a while, she thinks she passed out for a while too. At one second though, she was wide awake. Her nose, it tickled, but didn't burn. Her head was light headed, but a headache wasn't forming. Was that progress?

"Wendy?"

She looked up and saw Doranbolt standing in front of her, a tray of food in his hands. He dropped the tray on the table and went over to her, looking at her from side to side.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here? I thought that hair looked familiar, why are you just sitting here?" He asked.

"I'm training." She mumbled.

"Training?" Doranbolt asked confused.

"Yes, now if you don't mind you're interrupting her training." Ame said appearing by her side.

"You, you're," Doranbolt closed his mouth and shook his head. "This isn't right-"

"Ame Amos and it's none of your concerns how I train her, she's apart of my unit."

"Well she's my pupil and I'm not going to let her su-... Wendy?"

Wendy was all busy listening to their argument, but then she suddenly got really hungry she stood up and walked over to the food. She grabbed a tray and looked around at the different choices, picking up the foods she wants and paying the cashier before walking back to the table. Ame had a huge grin on his face while Doranbolt had a slight frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Wendy nodded as she sat down on the table, putting her tray on it.

"Yeah, I suddenly got hungry though."

Ame and Doranbolt couldn't help but snort and laugh, Ame more so than Doranbolt. He sat down on the table next to her and pulled up his tray, eyeing at her.

"What's happening? Don't you feel sick or faint?"

"I don't know, I feel fine. I can't really, smell a lot of things though." Wendy said wiggling her nose.

Ame sat down from across from them and started thinking out loud, "you either got used to it or your nose is blocking it off. That's bad, if it's blocking it off you might not be able to smell anymore. Well you could, but not as well as before, if you got used to it though then that's still just as bad because it took you six hours to do so. There has to be an easier way, I should see how they train dogs how to sniff out scents. Their sense of smell is similar to yours, but holds no comparison though."

Doranbolt blinked and looked over at Wendy, "is he talking to us?"

"No, he's talking to himself." Wendy said saying a quick prayer after.

"Does he do that often?"

Wendy was about to say yes, her tongue was tied though. She just started eating her meal.

"I guess that's a yes, wait a second. He said six hours though, you've been sitting here for six hours?"

"I don't know, I think I fainted and was sleeping for a while. It certainly didn't feel like it." Wendy said.

"That's it! Alright, I got it! Wendy! Oh you're eating and with, oh." Ame said smiling devilishly.

Wendy didn't like the sound of that oh and glared strongly at him.

"You're eating with your mentor right now, maybe I'll just come back for you." Ame said, but saw the pleading look in Wendy's eyes.

He didn't have to read her mind to know what she was asking, and thinking about him.

"Actually though, didn't you come here with some friends Doranbolt? There's a group of people just staring at us over here." Ame said nodding his head over.

Doranbolt look back and indeed saw his friends to his unit sitting over there, staring at them.

"You can go back to them now, I'll sit here and ENJOY lunch with Wendy." Ame smirked.

Wendy's eyes widened, what was he trying to do?!

"I'm fine actually, I have lunch with them all the time. Didn't you mention having something to do though?" Doranbolt asked.

"Everything I have to do includes Wendy, it's pretty rude to leave your friends like that though."

"Fine, why don't we all join them then? After all, we're all a team right?"

"Ooh, except I have to keep my identity a secret. Darn, good idea though. You should run along now." Ame smirked.

Doranbolt glared at him and Ame just smirked right back.

"What do you want Wendy?" Doranbolt said looking back at Wendy.

"Oh yeah, let's let Wendy decide." Ame said turning to look at her also.

That plan wouldn't work though because Wendy was done with her meal, she inhaled it in like air. She was actually a little lost at the end in the conversation because she was so focused on eating.

"Huh?" She asked, wiping her mouth off.

"Well then, she's decided. Let's hurry off Wendy, we still have much to do for the rest of the day." Ame said helping her up and out of the table.

"Right, I'm ready. See yeah later Doranbolt, thanks for your concerns. Sorry if I worried you." Wendy frowned bowing a little bit.

"No, problem." He said never taking his eye's off Ame.

Ame leaned over and picked up Wendy's tray, smirking at he tapped a finger against Doranbolt's forehead. He... he frowned though and did it again... it wasn't working.

"What are you doing?!" Doranbolt growled.

"No-... nothing. Let's go Wendy." Ame said turning around with her; he looked behind his back though and told him, "tell your friends I'm just a low level lackey that Wendy met in her history class or something."

Doranbolt watched them leave together and huffed, picking up his tray of food and walking back over to his table.

"Damn Doranbolt, what was that all about? How dare you go ditching us?" Jenkins said.

"Was that Wendy though? Who was that guy next to her?" Maximus said.

"A friend of hers." Doranbolt grumbled slamming his tray on the table.

The friends all looked at each other.

"I didn't know we took in another kid, he looks exactly the same age as her."

"Can we not talk about them and more about our mission coming up?" He suddenly barked.

The table became silence, Maximus the only one with a sly grin on his face. Doranbolt glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing D, nothing at all."

* * *

"That guy, Doranbolt. What's his magic?" Ame asked.

Wendy blinked, "teleportation."

"That's all? That's all he can do?!" Ame asked, jumpy.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows together, "that I know of. Why Ame? Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, nothing. I've met people like him before,-"

"Met people like who? I'm confused here." Wendy said.

Ame stopped walking and sighed, "I tried to seal and replace his memories of me, but it didn't work. Either because his magic was stronger than mine, which I highly doubt, or because his will and memories were stronger. Some people are like that and I have to use my forehead to go through their memories." He explained tapping his.

Wendy blinked, "so you can't just randomly read people's minds?"

"No, I have to be touching them somewhere too. The forehead is the best place to and if I connect my forehead to theirs it's the strongest. I couldn't have done it to him back there though with so many of his friends looking, I'll remember next time though."

Wendy watched at Ame ran his fingers through his hair, taking out the bun it was wrapped in. He made it wild and free before turning down a hall, expecting her to follow.

"I hate this stupid clothes so much." He growled tugging off his coat.

"Ame-"

"It's alright Wendy, I just need some release. Anyways I figured out a way to help your little predicament with your senses. We have trackers here at the council, I'm sure if I just look through their memories I can see how they can withstand smelly things and teach them to you. No worries." He said.

"Oh, okay then." Wendy nodded.

"Good... dammit! I really wanted to read his memories!" Ame yelled scratching his hair all around.

"Ame!" Wendy yelled.

"What?! It was for you, you know. I wanted to see what he felt towards you too and-"

"AME!" Wendy screamed hitting him in the face.

Ame caught her fist though and looked at it, "are you serious?"

Wendy blinked and tried to pull away, Ame held tightly on her hand though.

"You're supposed to punch with your thumb out, that's the basic of the basics. Are you a chil- well yes you are a child. Um, God, sorry but this might hurt a little." Ame said pressing his forehead against hers.

Memories of him and his training days with the council flooded through her mind. He pulled away and caught her when she was about to fall.

"You were so cute when you were younger, well you look exactly the same now, but your hair was shorter and your face was much more chunkier." Ame chuckled, "but anyways, show me how you throw a first now." He said helping her stand up.

Wendy nodded and got into a stance she didn't now ten minutes ago, balling up her fist and swinging it at Ame. He caught it in one hand.

"There's no force behind it, your stances are good though. It's like training a baby, so many things to teach you with so little time." Ame sighed letting her go.

"What are you talking about, we have plenty of time." Wendy told him.

She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I know, but I want you to be the best already! I want you to hurry up and know everything, train in everything, be great at everything! It's a little hard though when you can only learn so much in one day."

"I'll try my best Ame." Wendy said nodding her head.

"Your best is not the problem, it's progress. Well, one thing at a time. Let's hurry up and get your smell out of the way so we can go back to physical training and finally move to magic."

Wendy nodded, suddenly missing Carla at bit. They didn't train together anymore and when they were at home she'd passed right out to sleep. During teaching with Crystal she seems to struggle to pay attention so Wendy doesn't want to interrupt her concentration... she just wondered if her friend was doing okay.

* * *

Doranbolt walked over to his door and opened it wide, seeing his pupil standing on the other side.

"You can just walk in you know." He told her.

"That's rude though." She told him.

Doranbolt just shrugged at her and let her in, Wendy didn't move from where she was though.

"Um, I was wondering if you were busy right now." She asked.

"No, what's up?"

Ame had said their training was done for the day, Wendy wanted to do more. She felt like she owed him more, which was exactly why she was standing outside his door right now.

"Could you fight me?" She asked tiling her head.

Doranbolt blinked, "fight?"

"Yeah, fist fight. I'm really weak and need training in it. I have classes with Crystal tomorrow though early and after I have to practice my stamina and start running. Plus it's hard to find a partner to fight with after dark and I remember you saying if I needed help I could still rely on you." Wendy explained.

That was true, he did say that and wanted to help her... but fight her though?

"I- I don't think I could hit you Wendy." Doranbolt told her honestly.

Wendy's face fell slightly, "oh."

"I could," he cleared his throat, "I could show you a few things though."

"I already know a few things, I know a lot of things. I need someone to help me practice though." Wendy told him.

"So a punching bag? Well I can do that, come on." Doranbolt said closing his door.

Wendy smiled brightly and jumped onto his arm, rubbing her face against it.

"Thank you Doranbolt, thank you!" She squealed.

Doranbolt cleared his throat and teleported them to the fighting dojo the Council had. It was dark and he had to separated himself from Wendy to turn the lights on. Wendy gasped in awe and smiled, running around.

"This is amazing! There's so much room!" She cheered.

"Wendy, about Ame." Doranbolt said taking off his robe.

Wendy turned around and ran back, repeating whatever he was doing.

"What about him? I can't really talk though, remember?" Wendy asked.

Doranbolt spotted the seal on her tongue and nodded, "it's not like that. Just... never mind." He shook his head.

All his questions involved him and learning more about him, which Wendy couldn't answer... maybe there was a loophole though.

"Is he 20?" Doranbolt asked.

Wendy looked up and said nothing.

"Higher?"

She blinked.

"21? 22? 25?" He asked.

Nothing.

"27? 29? 3-29?"

Wendy blinked and caught herself, looking away. Twenty-nine?! He's older than him! He looked so much shorter and younger though!

"How'd you do that?" Wendy asked.

"There's always some loopholes to every rune." Doranbolt explained.

"Why so curious though? It's strange, he was curious about you too." Wendy mumbled.

Doranbolt's eyebrows furrowed, "he was?"

"Yeah, he-..." Her face suddenly went pink as she started shaking her head at him, remembering how Ame was going to see if he liked her or not. "Focus! Come on, let's start." She said.

Doranbolt wanted to hear the rest of that sentence though. He got into a stance and motioned for Wendy to come at him.

"He what?"

It was so embarrassing, Wendy wanted to know too though! Ugh! If only Ame's magic worked! Maybe, maybe she can just slip it in there if he had a girlfriend or not... hmm.

"He asked me things like your age, what unit you were in, if you had a girlfriend or not. If you always acted like that," Wendy giggled the last part remembering how Doranbolt was acting.

"And what did you tell him?" Doranbolt asked getting amused.

"Well I didn't know a lot about you so I couldn't answer his questions, I told him you were usually nice though." Wendy smiled throwing a punch.

It was so pitiful, it wasn't even funny to Doranbolt.

"I'm twenty, you should know I'm in Lahar's 4th unit, no girlfriend and no, I'm not always like that." He answered.

Wendy blushed slightly at the new information.

"Now that you're talking though, you don't really know a lot about me... and I'm supposed to be your mentor. Do you have any questions Wendy?" Doranbolt asked putting down is guard.

Wendy blinked before a small smile came to her lips, "yes. I do in fact."

Her voice became so soft at that moment, Doranbolt gulped.

"Ask away then."

She asked him everything and yet at the same time nothing. Who he was, what his favorite color was, what were his likes, his dislikes, how he joined the council, how he met Lahar, was his training hard, how was his childhood... Doranbolt didn't have a comment on that. So far she leaned a lot though. He loved reading, loved the Council's dark blue color, loved eating spaghetti with parmesan cheese sprinkled all around it and hated doing missions in the rain. He joined the council after they rescued him, he wouldn't explain what he was rescued from, and met Lahar during training. He was actually his instructor and took a liking to Doranbolt. Soon he was telling her stories about his times at the council, the missions he messed up, the missions that were hard, the missions where he believed he was going to die. They stopped fighting without realizing it just started talking to each other.

"What about you Wendy? Tell me about your life." Doranbolt asked when his stories were over.

"My life has barely started, but all I can remember since the time I was little was Grandine. That was the name of my mother." She started.

"The dragon, right?"

"Yeah. I never questioned why she was a dragon, why we were different, or anything in the world. I was so happy with her, she was so nice, taught me so much. I remember everything about her, down to every last feather of hers. I love her." Wendy said, her eyes getting watery.

She sniffed and pulled her knees to her chest, "we were together for seven years and then she suddenly left me alone, without a trace. I was just... alone. I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to survive without her. I started wandering around looking for her, but got so hungry I collapsed on the side of the road."

Doranbolt listened intently to her story, "a boy came along and saved me. He took care and me and we travelled far and wide together. I didn't miss Grandine as much with him with me, he was my savior. One day though, the same thing happened. He left me just like Mama did, only he didn't leave me alone. He dropped me off at a nice guild called Cait Shelter... which turned out not to be a guild later." Wendy started crying.

It was one bad thing after another, her mother leaving, her savior leaving, her guild turning out to be a fake. Doranbolt wanted to end the story so she wouldn't feel such heartbreak anymore, she quickly regained herself and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, being at the guild made up for all the sad times. Master was really nice to me and when I found Carla I never found myself frowning again." Wendy smiled and went to tell her adventures with her guild.

These were the happy times making Doranbolt smile and laugh with her. The story caught up to reality though, Wendy explaining how her Master had a B Class mission for her and that's when she met him.

"And that's my life so far." She ended.

"I can't believe someone as young as you have been through so much, who was the boy that saved you though? Did you ever find him again?" He asked.

Wendy froze. She-she shouldn't tell him, she shouldn't. Should she? No. No. She's heard what Jellal's done to the council, heard of all the bad things he's done to the world. Though he helped them during Nirvana, the council still treated him like a criminal and locked him away. If Wendy told him the truth, what would Doranbolt think?

"No, I never did." She answered.

Doranbolt hummed and stood up; dusting himself off he reached for her hand.

"I'm glad we did this, now I think I know my pupil a bit better." He said.

Wendy nodded and grabbed his hand, helping herself up. Her balanced failed though because he legs were numb and she ended up falling, taking Doranbolt with her. Their eyes were closed during the fall until them impacted on the ground; slowly the two of them opened their eyes. He was lying on top of her in such an awkward position, her hair sprawled out all around her as his head was dipped down towards her, almost like he was going to kiss her.

They were frozen in that position, shocked, until Wendy cleared her voice. Doranbolt blinked and teleported away, turning around to hide his blushing face. Wendy seemed star struck and brought a hand to her lips. They didn't kiss, they were about to though.

"Sorry." She squeaked out.

"It's my fault, I didn't have a good enough balance." Doranbolt said with his back to her.

They both took a deep breath and calmed down, Wendy getting up while Doranbolt walked back to her.

"Come on, it's late. We should be going to bed." He said holding out his hand.

When she touched it the two of them flinched, feeling electricity. Dornabolt quickly teleported them back to the hallway and took a step back, walking towards his door. Wendy did the same and turned around.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

Doranbolt looked back, "goodnight."

The doors shut closed and the two of them leaned against them, falling to the floor as they held a hand over their mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Newest of the newest chapters. I can't remember if it's this one, or the next one that I really love. Drama occurs though and this fanfiction is just so cute! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So wait, I get to go on my first mission now?" Wendy asked.

Crystal nodded stirring her coffee, "yup. You've been making incredible progress Wendy and my unit has been assigned clean up crew for a town a mile or so away from here. We'll be there in an hour and be back before sundown, most likely. There's nothing you need to pack at all, just leave your white coat and medical box. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Carla! Can you believe it?! Our first mission!"

Carla smiled, "great."

Wendy smile fell a little, but she reached out and hugged her cat closed to her.

"It's an hour long carriage ride, we have loads of time to talk about things." Wendy told her.

"Sorry Wendy, I look forward to it." Carla said.

"Thank you Crystal, I'll meet you there in five minutes." Wendy bowed towards her teacher.

"It's right out front in the council, you can't miss it." Crystal called out.

Wendy placed her white coat on a coat hanger and just grabbed her medical kit and ran outside, jumping into one of the carriages already filled with other people. They seemed to ignore her, Wendy didn't mind or care as all her attention was on Carla.

"So how's training been?" She asked.

"I'm learning to control it, I'm really getting better at it. Like Crystal's going to be late arriving with a huge coffee stain on her coat." Carla snickered.

"Wow, that's amazing Carla!" Wendy awed.

"She doesn't play games though Wendy, not at all. I'm worried for when you start to train with her." Carla said.

Carla's magic was rare, but not uncommon. The only reason Octavia could help her train was people she's met people with Carla's ability before. Wendy though, hers was one in a magic. There's no possible way Octavia would know how to train her or strengthen her up. She wasn't a dragon or dragon slayer, she'd be training her in the dark.

"I've been doing well with my training though, he found a trick with my nose so now I can withstand smells. How about we go to the cafeteria after this mission and grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

"Sounds great Wendy, I can't wait."

* * *

They never made it to the cafeteria; Wendy had actually collapsed as soon as she entered the carriage back home. Crystal had been counting on her for so many healings, more than anyone else in the whole group. She was pushing her, Wendy knew she was. She was up for the challenge and didn't fail a single one of her patients, she was able to heal them all and wrapped them up all nice and tight. Her magic had just vanished though. When they arrived back at headquarters everyone just left Wendy and Carla in the carriage.

Ame appeared then and smiled at the two.

"Don't worry Carla, I got her." He said.

"I wasn't worrying, I was just hating our team. Can't they see past their jealousy? Wendy's just a little kid." Carla meowed.

"I know, that's how humans are though. That's how councilmembers are. We talk all this mess about being team, working together and being one, but all we really care about is our own promotions." Ame said picking Wendy up.

He held her in his arms and started walking out of the carriage, Carla flying after them.

"You aren't like that though, and neither is our group." Carla said.

"Because we're rejects. We've all experienced what you and Wendy are experiencing right now. People thought I was too good and smart for them, thought I was better. Same with Yume and Octavia, with Bartomloe he looked too rough and with Riddick forget about it. All they judge is on the outside, we don't care about that. We care on what we have on the inside, we care about hearts. You and Wendy had amazing hearts." Ame explained.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly then you weren't going to let us join your team if we couldn't impress you with our magic." Carla said.

"A lot of people have amazing hearts Carla, we want amazing hearts with equally if not greater amazing magic." Ame smirked.

Carla rolled her eyes and smiled back, landing on Ame's head. She sat there and wiggled her tail, "you're alright for our leader."

"Wendy? Oh my goodness, is she okay?" Crystal asked.

She saw someone carrying her prize student away and ran over to them, remembering the guy as the one from the meeting. Wendy was friends with him, she followed and stuck close to him at the meeting. Crystal's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my God, you must be the leader of Special Forces!" She squeaked.

Ame smirked while Carl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am in fact. The names Ame, nice to meet you." Ame said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm seeing one of you in person! I mean I see Wendy and Carla all the time, but their my students and just joined your group. How are they doing? I'm trying my best to train them so they'll be ready for you." Crystal said.

"And your doing a bit too well of a job there Crystal, I mean just look at her." Ame said holding out Wendy.

Crystal made a face, "they are twelve other people in your unit not including yourself. How come when I saw them walk out all of them looked like they haven't broken a sweat, but Wendy here is collapsed in the back seat?"

"I-well, I- she's the best. I just wanted to push her and-"

"There should be no favoritism in a unit. You are the leader and you should treat each other you members with the same care and respect as the others."

Carla nodded her head.

"I- I understand. I've been putting too much pressure on her, I'm sorry." Crystal said bowing her head down.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Wendy."

"I'll make sure to pull back her time too, I have been neglecting some of my other students."

Ame smirked and nodded, moving Wendy into one arm so he could tap her forehead with his finger. Satisfied, Ame started walking back into headquarters.

"Thank you, Wendy would never say anything because she doesn't want to disappoint Crystal." Carla said.

"No problem, I need to watch out for my own. Wendy doesn't want to disappoint anyone actually if you've noticed. I like her, she has a lot of spunk which is rare in the council because all they want is mindless soldiers." Ame said.

Charlie hummed and flickered her tail, "you're taking her to Octavia right?"

"Yup, she'll share some of her magic and cure her exhaustion."

"What about Crystal? What you do to her?"

"Made her forget she ever saw me there, she'll remember about Wendy and you though but think she came upon the realization on herself."

"Your magic is really scary." Carla said.

Ame laughed, "yup! In the wrong hands I could do wonders, too bad I like the good side so much more."

Carla huffed and smiled lightly, laughing in her own certain way. She was liking Ame more and more now, almost completely forgetting about what he had put Wendy and her through. Ame spotted councilmembers flocking towards them and made a quick turn down a hall, trying to lose everyone so Bartolomeo could open a barrier up to them.

"Don't go down this way." Carla said.

Ame looked at her, "did you have a vision? Sweet, what happens?"

"You run into Doranbolt down this way, around that second corner. Go another way if you want to avoid him." Charlie said.

"Doranbolt? And miss him seeing me carry Wendy? No way, thanks for the heads-up though Carla." Ame said advancing.

"Boys." Carla mumbled as Ame walked to the second corner, pausing though so Dornabolt could walk passed him.

And walked right passed him he did and down the hall. Ame was sort of disappointed with his reaction, he suddenly stopped walking and turned around, his eyes widened as he teleported back and in front of Ame.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about, she's just exhausted. I'm taking her to one of our healers right now." Ame smirked at him.

"Well you don't have to worry about doing that anymore, I'll take her to Crystal." Doranbolt said holding his arms out for her.

"Crystal was the one who put her in this state; I have a handle on her Doranbolt so there's no need for you to worry. Now if you excuse us." Ame said walking around him.

Doranbolt didn't know what he was feeling when he confronted Ame or argued with him like that; when he started walking away though he felt like he was losing. He wasn't aware they were in a competition though or playing a game... Doranbolt fisted his hands together.

"If you want to know something about me then ask me! Don't ask her for information, I have nothing to hide." He told him.

"Sure, sure; sorry about before then. I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time." Ame said without turning his head towards him.

He had no idea what Doranbolt was talking about back there, completely no idea. He looked down at Wendy though and got an idea, pressing their foreheads together. He saw last nights memories and started chuckling to himself.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"Wendy, she's just so hilarious it's funny." Ame laughed.

* * *

Wendy could feel the difference in her strength. She could feel herself getting stronger and stronger. She could feel her muscles as her punches and kicks got more powerful, feel her legs run farther and father in the distance, feel her heart pumping, feel her brain come up with several strategies to get her out of her bind. She could sense the world around her, hear the faintest footstep miles away and tract the faintest smells. She was stronger. Training with her team, because of her team, Wendy had grown.

All it took was a month, but Riddick felt like she had passed his training. She could outrun any beast he could throw at her, hide from anyone and almost beat anyone. Those late night fighting sessions with Doranbolt had really been helping her also, he always seemed... distant though. For the past month he's been acting... distant, although he's always helped her when she's asked for it. Wendy didn't know what was the matter and when Ame took a look in her mind and saw what she was troubled about, he laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, "Doranbolt just has a stick up his ass. Wait for it to fall out and he'll be back to normal."

Wendy had never heard such a term before, but listened to her leader. She's made... a couple of friends since she's came here. Outside of Doranbolt's group, there was like three or four, she made some friends in her own unit with Crystal. After she stopped focusing all her attention on Wendy and stopped giving her as important jobs... people opened up to her. Wendy hasn't been on another mission since then and maybe that's why, because they were showing her up now. Wendy didn't care either way, she was just happy she had someone to sit next to in the cafeteria.

A curious question arose from Wendy's lips when she asked where Special Forces ate. Ame answered her simply with a smile.

"We all take turns cooking, except for Riddick. We all actually live in the same house together."

Wendy felt a little hurt not knowing about these things, Ame just smirked and ruffled her hair.

"The others wanted to invite you and usually you'd be required to live with us, but I know how much you wanted to stay by Doranbolt's side." He whispered.

Wendy punched him and it had actually hurt. Ame stuck a thumbs up at Riddick while Octavia healed his swollen jaw. The day where they invited her to their home and cooked... it was chaos. No one got along, there were fights, the houses ws trashed and you could see who's side of the room belonged to who. The dinner was a wreck, but Wendy couldn't help but laugh and say she had a good time. They looked like a family, reminded her of a family. She was their family.

"Alright, and now to end the tour of our humble aboat. This right here is your and Carla's room, we'd figure you guys would want to share a room." Ame said.

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed together, "but I thought-"

"Just in case anything happens, we always want to be prepared. Tell us though Carla, do you see a vision of Wendy moving here anytime soon?" Ame joked.

Wendy reached for her door handle and turned the door open, walking inside. Everything inside her room was sky blue and white, on one side, while the other side was bright pink and white. Wendy walked in and looked around, immediately loving and feeling connected to this room. Carla tried not to feel the same, but she was entranced.

"You like?" Ame asked.

Wendy turned around and saw her friends standing on the outside of the room. She smiled and nodded, "yes. It's amazing. Thank you."

"You and Carla can come here anytime you like." Octavia smiled.

"Yeah! You should visit us more often! Bartolomeo here will open a barrier whenever you want." Yume grinned, elbowing him in the rib.

Wendy giggled and quickly left the room before she got even more attached to it. As lovely as it was, Wendy couldn't leave Doranbolt's side. She didn't want too... but with the way he's been acting... maybe he wanted her too.

"Octavia, it's time for you to train her now." Ame said lingering back a little.

"I'm been studying the archives, nothings been found though about dragon slayer magic." Octavia said, holding up her little plus.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if we want our Wendy to really blossom, she needs this."

Her plush stood up on it's feed and walked over to Ame, handing him a flyer which he looked over and grimaced, "are you serious?"

"There are two dragon slayers living there, much older than her. They could train her in ways I never could. Remember what Yume said, we already have a healer. If I just train her in my ways that's all she'll ever be."

Ame sighed looking at the flyer again, "and I was getting so used to her here now. Alright, it's time for Wendy and Carla to go on their first mission."


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: New chapter, late update, I have homework now people. It's horrible. **

* * *

Wendy sat next to Ame at yet again another boring meeting. He wasn't kidding before, no wonder he was always late to these. She sat back in her chair, half listening and half looking around the room. Names of the faces popped up and what kind of people they were when she looked around, Ame had some crude nicknames for some of them. When her eyes wandered passed Doranbolt, she stayed there.

They hadn't talked for a week. This was actually her first time seeing him in a week, him never being at his room anymore. He didn't look any different, Wendy think he got a haircut because his hair was all lined up and perfect. She didn't know how long she stared at him, it was long enough for the meeting to end though and Ame to snap a finger in front of her face.

"Earthland to Wendy, let's go." He said.

Wendy woke up and nodded, following after Ame.

"So, who were you daydreaming about?" He asked with a smirk.

Wendy blushed and bumped against him, the two of them laughing. Doranbolt saw from a distance as he waited for Lahar to gather his things and clenched his jaw. He wasn't aware of what he was feeling right now, it was something he didn't like. They were supposed to be teammates, they seemed a little too friendly though. That Ame guy really itched him in the wrong way.

"I can't believe he's still letting her come to these, I can't believe the council makes him come to these. They're always late and the first to leave, I doubt they even pay attention." Lahar said getting up.

"Yeah." Doranbolt said, following suit.

"I guess that's the special treatment you get for the highest rank. I can't wait until I join the top ten councilmen though, I'm sure going to change some rules around here."

Doranbolt listened, but at the same time didn't listen. He was walking in a haze the whole rest of his day until he got to his room. He was about to go walk in... it's been a while since he's talk to the little kid though. He's been avoiding her, not on purpose though, and been acting distant because, because... that day he saw her in Ame's arms, when Ame knew what was better for her then himself, her mentor! It just really got to him.

Doranbolt turned around and entered Wendy's room, completely forgetting to knock. He didn't finding Wendy in there though, but instead Carla who looked up from her book and glared.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked.

"Sorry Carla, I really need to talk to Wendy though."

"That's funny because she really needed to talk to you too, she's been waiting in your room for hours now." Carla said going back to her book.

Doranbolt blinked, "thanks."

He turned to leave but Carla's call stopped him.

"Wait! We need to have a little talk, well I need to ask you something!"

Doranbolt wanted to leave, he needed to talk to her, he forced himself rooted to the ground though as he turned to Charlie.

"You brought Wendy and me here because you wanted to help us, correct?" She asked.

Where was she going and what was the point of all of this? "Yeah."

"Did you feel sorry for us?"

... his nose twitched, "yeah. I did. I gave you the same hand that was extended to me when I lost it all."

"What about now? Come on Doranbolt, I know you're not an idiot. Why do you think Wendy continues to live right across from you when she can live on her own? Why do you think she looks up to you the way she does?"

"I thought she was scared of the other girls, and isn't it because I'm her mentor?"

Carla slapped a paw on her head; he was only going to get it if she spelled it out for him and Carla didn't want to give away Wendy's business especially if she didn't know all the facts. Wendy could have really been admiring Doranbolt, she got her suspicion a month ago when Ame did that whole jealousy drama with Doranbolt. She saw something inside of Doranbolt that day, but have been so busy with training and working and forgetting about it that she hasn't asked.

"Just leave you idiot." Carla said going back to her book.

Doranbolt blinked and turned around, leaving her room and going into his. Wendy was sitting there on his chair, writing words on the piles of papers on his desk which seemed to all be organized. She looked up and smiled a bit, wearing his glasses.

"Hey Doranbolt."

"Hi Wendy." Doranbolt said in return, taking off his shoes and coat.

"You know I thought you needed these as reading glasses, I never figured you for blind though. These are actually magic glasses aren't they? I saw all this gibberish on these papers and once I put the glasses on, it all became plain English. Impressive." Wendy said then started giggling to herself as she thought of Riddick.

"What are you doing?" Doranbolt asked walking over.

"Well I was waiting here for a while and got bored so I decided to help you with paperwork! Don't worry, he taught me how to do paperwork so all these are correct. Feel free to double check over everything though, this is the pile with the complete work while this over here isn't. I'm almost finished." Wendy smiled.

Doranbolt wanted to hug and kiss and thank the heavens above for sending such an angel. No more paperwork, he was all caught up now once she finished the small pile, once he finished the small pile.

"I have something to tell you that's really important, but let me finish this up real quick." She said.

"I have something I need to say too Wendy-"

"Nope! I'm going first! Give me one second though." She said going back to work.

Doranbolt chuckled and scratched his head, "I'm going to take a shower then."

He teleported to the bathroom and when Wendy heard the shower go on, she turned around slowly and stared at the door. Her face started heating up and she blushed in embarrassment, steam coming from her ears as she threw herself back into her work. Absolutely under no circumstances could Ame look into her memories ever again. EVER!

By the time he got out Wendy was done and relaxing on his bed, rubbing her fingers against another. Doranbolt walked out in some civil clothes, some jeans and a wrinkled white shirt, and moved to sit on his desk.

"I haven't seen you in clothes since the last time you took me out, which seemed like ages ago." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you on the other hand I've only seen in dresses."

"Well Special Forces don't need to wear uniforms and when I'm with Crystal I wear a white coat so there's really no point anymore." Wendy explained to him.

Doranbolt nodded and leaned back in his seat, "so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Wendy sat up in his bed and started rubbing her legs, "well... Special Forces are giving me and Carla our fist mission."

"That's great." Doranbolt smiled, before remembering her previous mission with Crystal. It ended up with Ame carrying her away. He was there for her when she needed, not him.

"Yeah, um, it's a month long mission so you probably won't see me for a while."

Doranbolt's smile fell, "huh?"

"Well I'm a dragon slayer and there isn't another dragon slayer in my unit or the council. There's no books or instructions on how to train one so I'm just stuck here. There's a guild though, in the city of Magnolia, who have two dragon slayers. She came up with the idea and he said I should go infiltrate and train there. Learn as much as I can and stay for as long as I need. I told myself a month though because I don't want to get too comfortable, but yeah. I'm leaving."

Doranbolt didn't know what to say. Remembering his first mission all he did was body guard somebody he didn't even remember. An infiltration mission though, that was way too advanced for her. The council required years of practice on the field and training before one could go on that and Ame was just letting Wendy go?

"I plan to learn all there is about my magic... that's not the only thing though. When I return, I'll also be moving out."

And the second bomb just dropped.

"Thank you for all your hospitality for the last few months, I've really appreciated it. My bind won't tell you where I'll be moving, so we'll probably be seeing less of each other, which is good because it's kind of been what you wanted. Anyways, it's getting late. That's all I wanted to tell you." Wendy said getting up.

She bowed lightly at Doranbolt before heading to the door. He could let her leave, ending the conversation and all the decisions right there. He didn't though, he was confused. He wanted answers even if they weren't going to be good ones.

"What?!" He asked.

Wendy flinched and turned around, "I'm sorry?"

"Wait, what? I'm confused. Enlighten me a little. So you are going on a month long mission, alone?" He asked first.

"Not alone, with Carla and yes."

"Infiltrating a guild when you have no skills at all?"

"Well he explained it as I'll just be joining them. I won't be gaining information for the council or anything so there won't be as much pressure if I get caught, which I won't if I keep my mouth zipped. All I'm really going there for is training and I can handle that, plus I have Carla by my side if anything goes wrong."

"When are you leaving?!"

"Tomorrow."

"And why are you telling me just now?"

"Because I leaned about it just now, they sprung it on me. It's good though, I get a chance to meet other dragon slayers. Maybe they'll know what happened to my, to my mother." Wendy said hopefully.

Doranbolt nodded, feeling happy for the girl but still confused inside of him.

"And why are you moving out?" Was his last question.

Wendy looked down and bit her lips.

"You begged me to stay here and now you're just leaving? Have I done something wrong?"

"No! Not at all, it's just... isn't that what you wanted?" She asked.

"Huh?" Doranbolt asked.

"Well you've been acting pretty distant lately and I figured it was because I was always coming for you for help! I haven't been getting a clue though so you just go and disappear for a week! If you wanted me to move, you could have just ask! I'm not a baby, I could have handled it... you didn't have to ignore me though. That hurt." Wendy sniffed, biting her bottom lip.

She's been noticing. Of course she would have notice though because what he was doing involved her! She knows though.

"That not it Wendy." He said softly.

"Then what is it? Do you just not like me anymore? Are you ashamed of me are something? Have I failed you? I've been doing my best, working my hardest so no one can doubt your decision to take me in, but has it not been good enough for them?!"

"Wendy, it's nothing like that. I've been going through some things and it's been effect you as a result. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've been distant and of my actions, I didn't mean to get you so worked up. I don't want you to move, I love having you living next to me, I don't want you to feel scared to talk to me, I'm your mentor. I love helping you no matter how small the matter is. I want to help you Wendy. All I can say is I'm sorry for giving you these ideas, none of them are true though."

Wendy blinked, "wait, you... love having me living next to you? Why?"

Did Doranbolt say love? "I meant I don't mind, wait, I enjoy having you living next, hold on. Um."

Wendy started giggling as Doranbolt got tongue tied.

"It's alright, I understand what you're saying... so you actually don't mind me staying here? Or find me annoying in the least?"

"Wendy, you just did all my paperwork for me. If anything, I should be begging you to stay here.

She started giggling again, "and you don't mind me coming to you with my problems?"

"I'm your mentor and proud to be; you're my first pupil after all. I want to be of help to you Wendy, I want for you to succeed."

"I don't get it then, what was your problem?" She asked.

... what was Doranbolt's problem? Him and Wendy were perfectly fine until that day he saw her with Ame, everything started tumbling down after that. He, she, they, um... Wendy stared at him with her wide brown eyes. They were nearly black, he saw the dark brown around her iris though. She looked confused and yearning, begging for the answer. There was a slight pout on her face, her hair was down and a few strands stuck to her cheeks and lip. Doranbolt's heart fluttered as he realized he found the little girl attractive.

...

...

Yeah, attractive. She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes, her lip sticking out a bit more. Back then, when he saw her with Ame, he had been jealous. He was jealous. That was crazy though, ludicrous. When had he started thinking about her that way? Was that the reason for Carla's questions? Doranbolt felt the need to slap himself in the face. He- She- She admired him, she... liked him. Those look in her eyes, it wasn't only the look of someone you looked up too. Out of her admiration, another feeling grew with it. Doranbolt felt himself smile that she liked him and not Ame, that was bad though! She was a pupil! Not only that, a child!

He was silent for a long time and Wendy started walking up to him, by habit pressing her forehead against his that she learned from Ame. She couldn't read minds though so instead she checked his temperature to see if there he was sick or something. His temperature was fine. What was wrong with him then though?

"Doranbolt?"

His heart started pounding, Wendy's ears picked up on it.

"Why is your heart racing so fast?"

He stood up from his seat and walked away from her, keeping his distance. How the hell had she known that?! Duh, dragon hearing. Wendy stood up and looked at little hurt at him. Dammit! Doranbolt needed to fix this fast, but how? He wanted to stay friends, but his heart was having an inner discussion with his brain. He was just attracted, just attraction. Doranbolt was attracted to Crystal until he learned what type of person she was.

...

Doranbolt wasn't attracted to Wendy in the least when they first met, only after had he started to known her did he fall for her heart.

...

What was he doing? Wendy made the motion to just leave, obviously he wasn't going to answer her anytime soon. Soon as she turned her head away though Doranbolt walked over and grabbed her chin, tilting it towards him. He was so close Wendy started blushing.

"Doranbolt?"

"I can't." He told her.

Wendy blinked.

"I can't Wendy, I just can't." He said backing out.

"Can't what Doranbolt?"

"I can't be with you."

Her eyes widened and all of a sudden she fled from his room. Doranbolt's eyes widened when he heard the door slam shut and quickly teleported to her room.

"Wendy!?" Carla screamed.

"Wendy, listen to me!" Doranbolt tried to reason.

She had started crying though and ran out of her room again, heading for down the halls. Doranbolt cursed and teleported again while Carla got up from bed and flew after him.

"Dammit Wendy, listen to me!" Doranbolt said teleporting in front of her and grabbing her arm.

Wendy bit her lips and glared, balling her first and swinging it at his face. He pulled back and she lifted up her foot, kicking him in the side. Doranbolt toppled over and Wendy started running again.

"Where'd she learn how to kick like that?" Doranbolt coughed.

"AH- HELP ME AH-!" Wendy screamed down the hall, trying to call out her friend's names.

Doranbolt teleported in front of her again and Wendy paused, running the opposite way. He could reach and grab her back though, but when he did his hand hit a wall. There was nothing in front of him though and Wendy started getting further and further away. He tried to go through the wall, but couldn't, so instead he teleported it. Carla had met up with Wendy, who was silent as she ran. Doranbolt appeared in front of her, but he was stopped by that same barrier when he tried to grab her.

"Wendy!" He yelled.

The gothic looking guy suddenly started walking towards Wendy and Carla. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Doranbolt wondered who in the world was this guy. He sneered at him and twisted his fingers, Doranbolt suddenly felt himself flying back. A wall was pushing him back, back, and when he'd teleport around it, he felt himself still get pushed back. All of a sudden it stopped and Doranbolt knew she was probably gone with whoever that was.

What had he just done?! She probably hated him right now! She was probably going to move out and not see him again just like she described it earlier. All because he told her the truth when he should have just kept his mouth shut, lied, and said nothing was his problem.

"Dammit." Doranbolt muttered.

It had to be done though. Soon or later this would have became a serious problem... it hurt doing it now though.

* * *

"Wendy?" Ame asked walking into her room.

"I swear to got Ame if you try to read my memories I'll rip your arm off." Wendy growled.

Ame held his hands behind his back, "no worries, no worries. I just figured I'll try and talk to you about why Bartomoleo had to save you from your one true love."

"Shut up!" Carla meowed.

Wendy flinched and Ame blinked, "something happened huh?"

"It's my fault, I didn't mean to react that way. I was just to cry alone in my room, he wasn't supposed to follow me. I didn't want him to see me cry, I swore I'd never let him see me in that state again." Wendy cried deeply into her pillow.

Ame walked over and pulled up a chair, hesitantly placing a hand on her head. He started stroking her hair gently like, trying to soothe her.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"I told him what I thought, he told me what was really going on. All of a sudden though he gets quiet, and then he comes up real close and he just says, he says, I can't be with you."

Ame blinked, "straight up?"

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Wow, I'm dying to see this Wendy. Please?" He asked.

Wendy was silent before she nodded into her pillow, Ame took a look at her memories and smiled.

"Oh Wendy, you have nothing to worry about." He said.

Wendy leaned up so quickly and stared yearning at Ame, "I don't?"

"No silly, didn't you see the way he was looking at you? He obviously feels the same way you do. Obviously."

"Then why would he say such a thing?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, you are forgetting something. Maybe it's because you've been surrounded by so many people that you haven't realized yourself, but just look at yourself. You're a child." Ame said.

Wendy blinked, looking down at herself. Oh yeah... she was a child. Just 12...

"Wendy he's 20, 8 years older than you. That kind of age difference is looked down around here. It's not that he didn't want you, it's not that he said he doesn't want to be with you. He said he can't be with you Wendy, can't. And he's right, he's much too old for you." Ame said stubbornly.

"I love him though." Wendy cried.

Carla flinched; she was afraid of that.

"I'm sure he feels the same way, but for now you two can't be together. For now. You're forgetting though Wendy that one day you're going to grow up and be a beautiful young woman and people are going to forget what age you are because you'll look like an adult. And after that the two of you can be together, when you start looking the age of being his girlfriend or whatever you want to be."

Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears before she threw herself on Ame and hugged him closely.

"Thank you Ame." She whispered.

Ame froze from the sudden contact, but quickly hugged her back and smiled. "Anytime Wens, all of us have to look after you because we're family. You're like the little sister in the group."

"Maybe I should go back, apologize to Doranbolt. Bartholomeo messed him up pretty bad." Wendy mumbled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, just stay here for the night and rest. Remember you have a great big day tomorrow." He told her.

"But then I'll be gone and he won't know that I'm sorry-"

"Let him stir. He'll think of what a huge mistake he made and watch, the second you come back he might actually kiss you and forget that he can't." Ame winked.

Wendy blushed and pulled away, sitting on her bed.

"Good night Wendy, Carla. I wish you luck on your mission tomorrow." Ame said standing up.

He left her room and saw his teammates standing just outside. Ame motioned for them to follow and they did, walking downstairs they all swarmed in the living room.

"It was just boy troubles." Ame said sitting down on his couch.

"Boy troubles? She's a child! What boy troubles does she have?" Yume asked bouncing on the seat next to him.

"Serious ones, that dude would not just let her go." Bartholemo growled sitting on the love seat.

"Well it's over now so we have nothing to worry about for the next month." Riddick said.

"Is he cute?" Octavia asked.

All eyes turned towards her, "what?"

"Nothing, he's just a problem. I can tell you all that much." Ame muttered as he leaned against his hand.

"Do we need to-"

"No. He's well known here, high on his ranks, we can't do anything unless the situation becomes dire. We don't need to do anything though, just push him away from Wendy."

"Why though Ame? Doranbolt is just her mentor, that's all."

"He knows too much."

"How does he know too much? We have a binding seal on her, he doesn't know anything expect the things you tell him. I'm not blind, I know you go out of your way to make him miserable by using Wendy."

Ame started chuckling, "I wouldn't say out of my way, just a little small detour. Alright so the truth is Doranbolt is sort of a threat, maybe. I don't know yet; all I know is that when I tried to arrange his thoughts a little bit it didn't work. I didn't try using my head yet so I might be worrying over nothing, or he might be immune to my magic and we might have a problem in the future. That's all I'm saying."

"If you think he's a threat then-"

"For the last time Bartholomeo, no. We can't do that to Wendy."

"What do you mean to Wendy? We're doing it to this Doranbolt fellow." Bartolomeo said.

Yume suddenly clicked her tongue and nodded, "oh I see. The only reason Wendy and Carla are here is because of him, right? And you're afraid that if we take him out of the picture, Wendy and Carla will leave. You could have just told us that you know."

"That is only one reason we don't do anything, I have several. That one, I actually kind of like the guy, he's well known, he's an asset to the council, the list goes on and on really." Ame nodded.

"Why are still discussing this matter? Shouldn't we be going over Wendy's mission tomorrow?" Riddick asked slowly.

"Right, mission mode. This guild we have her going to is at the top of the Council's list to get destroyed." Yume said.

Bartolomeo chuckled, "if everyone's so worried let me just go with them. I want to see the guild who's made it above all the dark guilds in person."

"No. Wendy has Carka and that's more than enough. We'll check in every week, but that's it. If she has a problem then she'll inform us; it's about time she stands on her own."

Octavia blinked and held her doll to her ear, hearing it speak to her. "Oh, we don't think anyone else noticed this, but did Bartolomeo put a barrier around us?"

Everything blinked at her logic and stared at Bartolomeo who shook his head.

"Oh, then Wendy's been able to hear our whole entire conversation right now."

Ame didn't waste a second jumping over the couch and racing up the stairs. He slowly opened the door to Wendy's room, planning on manipulating her memories a bit if he found her awake, but she was knocked out. Ame stayed staring at her for a while to make sure that she was and even went as far as to walk over to her and tap into her dreams.

"Huh... bunnies." Ame said removing his hand and walking away.

He walked downstairs and smirked at his friends, "we're good. We can't let something like that happen again though. Wendy and Carla could be the perfect spies for our group from the council."

"Now you're just getting paranoid Ame." Yume sighed.

"Am I?!" Ame asked dramatically.

"If this conversation isn't going to get interesting, we'll be taking our leave." Octavia yawned.

"Fine, back to Wendy and Carla's mission." Ame sighed.

* * *

Wendy squeezed Carla tightly as she entered the city of Magnolia, her heart racing in her ears. She shouldn't have been nervous though, Ame had helped her remember the rules of being a spy and had given her his experiences. She knew what to do, just be herself. Act like she wanted to join the guild... it actually hurt thinking about joining another guild though. Her hand reached up and touched her shoulder, the place where her guild symbol used to be.

"You're squeezing a little too tight Wendy." Carla meowed.

"Sorry." Wendy said loosening her grip.

Carla flew out of her arms and started floating in front of her.

"I'm going to see if I can spot the guild so we won't wander aimlessly, I'll be right back." Carla said flying off.

Wendy nodded and took a deep breath, calming herself. She wished Ame could have erased or arranged her memories a bit so she could fit the part more about wanting to join a new guild, his powers didn't work like that though. He couldn't erase memories, only hide them in the deepest part of your mind. He couldn't bring back the memories without it taking a serious amount of time to look through her mind; the risks were too much he said. If he made her forget about the council, she might stay forgotten about them. She might not remember her old guild or Doranbolt... though that might not have been so bad.

"Hi, my name is Wendy Marvell and I'd like to join, if you don't mind." Wendy talked to herself.

That sounded good enough. Wendy nodded as she started walking into town, sure that Carla would still be able to find her if she walked towards the town a bit. Everyone seemed really nice here, there was a smile on everyone's faces. Wendy couldn't help but smile herself feeling their smiles contagious. Her smile fell though when she picked up his scent. Impossible. She followed it a while though and finally spotted him looking frantically at everyone, dressed in some civilian clothes with a hat. She could have ran, she stayed put. He finally spotted her. He walked, nearly ran over.

All of a sudden he's kissing her.

None of this makes sense in Wendy's mind so she replays it back during their kiss. It still doesn't make sense. Things started to though when he pulls away from her and smiles sadly.

"I want to be."

He teleports away after that and if it wasn't for the conversation she had with Ame the night before, Wendy would have been lost. She remembers the conversation though and remembers when Ame was telling her. It's not that he doesn't want to be, it's just that he can't. He had just told her he wants. Things don't seem real, maybe it's not. Wendy finds all her worries and shyness gone though and she's ready to join Fairy Tail, ready to learn all she can about dragon slaying magic so she can come back home to him and see... see what's going to happen next.


End file.
